Pink Addiction
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: De haber sabido que al decir que su color favorito es el rosa, su vida cambiaría tanto. Mejor se hubiera quedado callado. Datastormshipping ó Ryoken Kogami/Revolver x Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker. oneshots basados en este bonito color xD
1. datos

fuera de todo pronostico pensado. Ryoken acepto a salir... quería decir, a tomar un café en el food Truck de su amigo y mentor Kusanagi Soichi. nunca lo diría en voz alta y mucho menos lo admitirá pero estaba nervioso, demasiado.

¿Qué si Kusanagi-san lo regañaría por intentar relacionarse mejor con quien es declarado su mayor enemigo? ¿Qué podría robarle a Ai y destruirle? ¿Qué podía matarle y esconder su cuerpo por algún oscuro callejón?

todo eso era lo de menos.

estaba nervioso porque no sabia que decirle o que hacer. sentía su corazón latir desenfrenado. después de tanto tiempo sin verse, habían llegado a una especie de tregua. la cual era que intentarían mantener una relación cordial fuera del mundo virtual. después de casi 20 minutos hablando con Ryoken un dia que lo vio por la calle y lo siguió y no paro hasta que el peliblanco acepto su propuesta.

pero ahora, no sabia que hacer.

una cosa era estar con Homura en sus tardes de ocio. si bien podía no abrir la boca en lo absoluto dejando que el peliblanco adicto a las llamas siguiera con su monologo o se viera obligado a dar una respuesta de verdad. cuando pasaba el tiempo con Soichi, podían estar trabajado o ayudándole a atender personas en el negocio (aunque tuviera una cara tan estática que asustaba a los clientes)

pero no podía hacer eso con Ryoken.

¿Qué podía hacer para que su primer acercamiento social con la persona mas importante en su vida no fuera un fiasco? ¿hablar de salchichas? ¿quedarse mudo largas horas hasta aburrirlo? ¿en silencio hablar de salchichas?

estaba jodido.

entonces lo vio acercarse a la distancia.

ese tarde, Kusanagi había decidido estacionarse en la plaza principal de la ciudad. a sus palabras: "habría muchos testigos si Ryoken intentaba hacerle daño". si el peliblanco con mechas purpuras quisiera hacerle daño, lo habría hecho hace mucho al saber su identidad ante su descuido en el departamento de la doctora Kyoko. dejo de pensar cuando el peliblanco llego hasta su ubicación, su rostro estaba sereno y sin rastro de hostilidad pero si tenia el brillo en sus ojos de ligera curiosidad.

-buenas tardes, Kogami-kun - Yusaku tenia cuidado de no llamar a Ryoken por su nombre de pila mas alla de su mente, aun no tenían la suficiente cercanía para esa clase de trato pero de cierto modo, ansiaba volver a escuchar su nombre provenir de esos labios. la forma tan elegante que pronunciaba cada silaba.

-buenas tardes Fujiki-kun -le regreso el saludo de forma amena intentando ignorar la posible mirada asesina y rapaz provenir del pelimorado de ojos color tormenta. sin decirse nada mas, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas cercanas al café - camión una vez que fueron con el mayor para pedirle sus respectivas comidas.

estaban sentados frente a frente, sin decirse nada mas que contemplar a las personas pasar en un suave aburrimiento. los dos no eran muy sociables y nunca se molestaron en cambiar eso. ahora sufrían las consecuencias de sus acciones estando en silencio como idiotas.

-Kogami-kun-  
-¿mh?- el aludido dejo de mirar unos pájaros que picoteaban el suelo para enfocarse en el peliazul de ojos esmeraldas. admitía que no había considerado un pacto de paz con el chico frente a el no tanto por su juramento que no huiría de su destino. el cual sin querer, eso implicaba que Fujiki estaría en su futuro lo quiera o no (dicho esto por el mismo Yusaku) asi que lo mejor era tener buenos términos con el. sino para que el chico dejara de acosarlo.

acepto su invitación por 3 sencillas razones: una, para mostrar que estaba interesado en su pacto de paz. dos, relajarse un poco y tres, ¿Por qué no? intentar conocer al peliazul. lo poco que conocía de el eran datos de hace 10 años y lo poco que lo había investigado.

-¿cual es tu color favorito? - okey, no esperaba esa pregunta. pensó que le diría algo mas formal como su estado de salud o mental, ¿Qué planes tiene para la semana? ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje? no esperaba una pregunta tan básica. mientras Yusaku quería patearse por la falta de creatividad en su mente. no podía iniciar una conversación de la manera mas patética, aunque logro disimular su falla con su usual voz monótona. espero un rato observando las facciones concentradas del mayor de ojos claros, como si esa pregunta fuera profunda y filántropa.

-el rosa- admitió relajado. el menor de ojos esmeraldas no esperaba esa respuesta. pensó que diría azul o verde claro debido al stardust. quizá blanco por su avatar en V-rains, rojo u amarillo. de toda la gama de colores no espero que dijera rosa. el tono mas femenino de la escala de colores.

-¿rosa?-  
-es un color bastante simple y sincero. no se interpreta maldad alguna, además es limpio.- levanto los hombros restándole importancia. Ryoken se puso de pie para ir a buscar los alimentos encargados y pagar por ellos mientras Yusaku se mantenía callado.

tímidamente se toco sus mechones de cabello rosa y una discreta sonrisa brotaba.

¿a Ryoken le gustaba el color rosa?

-.-..-.-.-

aquí el primer oneshot mientras escuchaba CAIFANES con mi abuelita mientras bordaba una servilleta. no me arrepiento de nada.

ojala les haya gustado corazones y nos vemos a la siguiente. dejen un reviews con amors que me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo :D

see u


	2. Cambios

Ryoken se estiro perezosamente en su silla tras trabajar arduamente en sus proyectos para destruir a los Ignis y de paso a la poderosa compañia tecnologica como venganza por su padre y si mismo. pero tambien estaba incluidos los niños afectados del caso Lost.

era su medio para expiar culpas sin que ellos lo supieran.

suspiro un poco cansado, tomarse un rato para descanzar su mente era necesario tanto para el como para Specter. el pobre chico estaba literalmente dormido en una postura muy incomoda en su escritorio. sonrio con ligera ternura al verle.

despacio cargo al durmiente chico para recostarlo en el sofa y cubrirlo con su fiel blazer gris. estaba muy agradecido con Specter por ayudarle y estar a su lado en esos momentos tan negros aunque le gustaria que tuviera otro proposito en su vida, el algún dia moriría y preferiría hacerlo solo. pero algun dia, el chico de ojos glaciares encontraria su propia razón para seguir adelante.

aunque el se sentia cansado, no le apetecia dormirse como su amigo y colega. mejor salia a caminar un rato por la playa.

además de mirar la bioluminusencia marina, le gustaba caminar por la playa para relajarse y dejar que la brisa marina le despeje sus pensamientos asi como alborotarle sus cabellos blancos. mientras sonreía calmadamente pensando en sus cosas, sin querer llamando la atención de toda fémina que pasaba cerca de ahí, robarles un sonrojo y una que otra risita.

pero justo cuando iba de regreso a su hogar tras 25 minutos caminando por la arena tibia y disfrutando del inusualmente buen sol, escucho una familiar voz llamarle. al darse la vuelta, se percato que se trataba de Yusaku quien caminaba un poco mas deprisa de lo usual con el objetivo de encontrarse lo mas pronto posible aunque el no había hecho ademan de irse.

Ryoken se puso a pensar que Yusaku tambien requeria un objetivo en su vida que fuera aparte de su existencia. admitia que cuando el menor de ojos verdes ya tenia su mejor amigo, estaba furioso con el porque no pudo esperarlo un poco pero a la vez, si era una forma de que Yusaku consiguiera su propia independencia y se diera cuenta que sus caminos no estaban destinados a estar unidos, estaba bien.

aunque le doliera.

-Kogami-kun- el chico de ojos verdes le dio alcance con un inusual brillo en su mirada, como si esperara algo. apenas iba a regresar el saludo cuando se percata que el uniforme del menor estaba cambiado. en vez de azul claro en los detalles del uniforme, era un pálido rosa pastel, su corbata no era azul como había acostumbrado a ver, sino un rosa intenso.

-¿cambiaste tu uniforme? - fue lo primero que dijo ante esa novedad.  
-si. me apareció idóneo-  
\- ¿lo cambiaste a un color rosa? ¿de toda la gama de colores existente, el rosa? - pregunto con ligera incredulidad bailando en sus ojos estelares. Yusaku levanto sus hombros restándole importancia, como si fuera una simple casualidad que haya elegido ese color. definitivamente ese chico de cabello azul y ojos como esmeraldas quería quedarse en su vida a como diera lugar o tal vez estaba siendo demasiado pretensioso en creer que el se tomaría la molestia de modificar su estilo por su persona.

-si. era hora de un cambio-

surgió una pequeña incomodidad al respecto, como si Fujiki esperara algo y ese algo debía venir de Ryoken. mientras que el peliblanco se quebraba la cabeza pensando que decir para romper esa tensión tan extraña, Yusaku mantenía una expresión facial expectante. el silencio entre ellos era roto por el sonido discreto de las olas y el viento fresco del mar.

-em... te queda bien el rosa- atino a decir con algo de timidez mientras se rascaba la mejilla como gesto de vergüenza ante ese comentario. los ojos color esmeralda de Yusaku se iluminaron ante la apreciación de Ryoken hacia su persona, ahora entendía a Shima cuando se emocionaba cuando el se dignaba a hacerle caso. su corazón latio al ritmo de su emoción que no pudo esconder del todo por mas esfuerzo que hiciera en mantener la neutralidad de sus facciones.

-vamos a tomar algo Kogami-kun- sintiéndose satisfecho por la apreciación de su querida persona, continuo su camino de forma lenta para que Ryoken lo siguiera. el mayor se vio tentado a no ir pero presentía que eso no lo detendría, de alguna forma Yusaku seguiría buscando maneras de que pasaran tiempo juntos.

en resumen, podía asegurar que el cielo se partiría en dos antes de que Yusaku quiera hacer una vida sin el. el problema radicaba el no saber si tomarlo como algo bueno o malo.

.-.-.-.

jeje, otro hermoso one-shot para esta noche. realmente ando inspirada el dia de hoy. xD

ya saben corazones, dejen su reviews con amors y nos vemos a la siguiente.


	3. identidad

que creen?! cuando les dije que estoy inspirada lo estoy. mi musa es extremadamente caprichosa y en mi cabeza sigue sonando la canción de "rainbow girl" aunque no tenga nada que ver.

disfruten queridas y queridos.

-.-..-.

si algo se caracterizaba Ryoken es su independencia y terquedad en muchas cosas. entre ellas era lavar su propia ropa aunque no usara mucha en realidad. cosa que muchos y muchas no entendían del todo, teniendo tanto dinero ¿Por qué tener un limitado guardarropa? ah porque el no derrocha el dinero como cualquier hijo o hija mimada. además, no todo el dinero que usaba pertenecía a la herencia de su padre, tambien se lo había ganado el mediante trafico de información gracias a sus habilidades de hackeo dentro y fuera de V-rains. a veces tomaba trabajos de categoría ilegal pero si veía que era demasiado comprometido como información policial como protección a testigos, bastaba con hacer algunas modificaciones sencillas en la información y entregarlos a la policía de manera anónima.

Specter más de una vez insistía en decir que el no es mala persona, el problema es que ni el mismo se lo cree.

ese dia en especial, no estaba provocando conflictos entre naciones, hacia algo mas mundano y sencillo. lavar ropa y tenderla. normalmente terminaría mas rápido cuando su amigo de infancia y compañero en V-rains lo ayudaba pero lo llamaron de la florería-botánica donde trabaja pidiendo su participación para hacer inmensos adornos florales para una boda. por una extraña razón, relaciono la palabra "boda" con "Fujiki". quizá por su apellido que significaba "árbol de Westeria"

mientras tendía una sabana blanca escucho el timbre de su casa y sin mucha prisa fue a atender, había dos personas en esa ciudad que tocaban el timbre. Homura ó Fujiki. alguno de los dos Debía ser. el primero era raro que lo visitara pero generalmente era para pegarse a su pierna como una lapa y mirarle con una aterradora admiración. mientas el segundo... no tenia una excusa valida para venir, realmente el peliazul con betas rosas llegaba cuando quería sin razón.

...

Yusaku estaba afuera de la elegante mansión en el acantilado con el único objetivo de ver a Ryoken y comunicarle una valiosa información sobre SOL Tecnologics que los ayudaría a entrar mas profundo en sus sistemas operativos. claro podía habérselo dicho mediante un mensaje de texto o una llamada pero tenia 3 razones para no haberlo hecho.

primero, quería salir un rato a disfrutar el viento.

segundo, se fastidio de AI y sus constantes e innecesarios consejos de como atraer a Ryoken de la forma que el quiere.

tercero, quería verlo.

entonces justo cuando escucha la puerta abierta y lo primero que mira de su persona lo deja sin aliento, casi shockeado por la impresión. no era la camisa blanca ligeramente mojada, casi trasparente que revelaba el muy deseable cuerpo de Ryoken. tampoco eran los sencillos pantaloncillos que mostraban un poco mas sus piernas ni tampoco el maldito rubor en su frente que brillaba en sus mejillas a causa de la exposición al sol mientras tendía la ropa.

-¿porque no llevas tu camisa rosa? - le pregunto casi exaltado, como si cometiera un crimen el no usarla.  
-esta sucia, ¿la estoy lavando? - comento sin inmutarse por el cambio tan radical en el menor de ojos esmeraldas. Yusaku sin previo aviso lo empujo a dentro de la casa hasta hacerlo topar con la pared con la intención de evitar alguien más vea a Ryoken asi y la otra hacer entrar en razón al peliblanco de ojos claros sobre tal falta de respeto a su color insignia. pero una parte muy pequeña de su raciocinio estaba nerviosa, esta muy cerca del mayor de cabello blanco, casi podía sentir su aliento chocar contra su rostro

-te doy tres razones para que uses el color rosa. primero, es parte de ti. segundo, no puedes andar por ahí sin usarlo, tercero, el rosa es tu identidad-Yusaku logro recuperar su autocontrol. por muy poco casi decía "nuestra identidad", eso estropearía sus avances con el ojiazul estelar. Ryoken estaba tan anonadado por la intromisión del chico frente a el que no encontró palabras adecuadas para contrarrestar esos absurdos puntos que había dicho el menor. asi que con un escueto "creo que si..." dejo que Yusaku se metería a su casa como si nada y hurgara entre sus ropas recién lavadas y secas hasta dar con su camisa rosa. sin mayor contemplación se la entrego.

al entrar en razón, Ryoken suspiro frustrado ante la creciente obsesión de Yusaku por ese color y su persona pero de cierto modo era agradable saber que el chico no quería olvidarlo por mas murallas que el pusiera. asi que sin mucho recato se quita la camisa blanca mostrando su magnifico tórax al desprevenido Yusaku. quien inmediatamente se sonrojo al grado de pintar sus mejillas en un bonito rojo brillante. no sabia si era apropósito por parte de Ryoken o solo era una ilusión de su cerebro pero los movimientos eran lentos y calculados, como si colocarse una simple camisa rosa fuera un arte sagrado.

-ahora quien es el que no lleva el color rosa-se burlo Ryoken mientras le pinchaba una mejilla con su dedo. el menor de ojos verdes le dio un ligero manotazo intentando volver en si para mejor dedicarse a ayudar al mayor a terminar de lavar la ropa.

el ambiente se volvió ameno aun con las pocas charlas que tenían. tan ameno era que Ryoken olvido por completo preguntarle a Fujiki que hacia ahí y a Yusaku poco podía importarle recordar a que llego a la casa de su persona.

-.-..-.

bien, hasta aquí el pequeño maratón de oneshots para este fick, esta bien que mi musa siga extremadamente motivada pero me esta ganando Morfeo -w-. espero les guste y se hayan reído un rato. nos vemos luego corazones.

y recuerden, dejen su reviews con amor que me inspiran a seguir adelante. :3


	4. Smoothies

shhh, no pregunten y disfruten :3

se que debería sacar el capitulo de "Desfragmentacion" pero esta en periodo de edición, asi que no me maten xD

-.-.-.

 _ **"Smoothies"**_

era un dia especialmente caluroso. donde las personas normales estarían refugiadas dentro de sus casas con el aire acondicionado y disfrutando de ricas bebidas frescas, es mas, nadando en la playa o en alguna alberca privada o publica.

pero el no.

Ryoken estaba en un parque bajo la sombra de un árbol muriendo de calor. aun estando bajo la sombra del único árbol lo suficientemente grande para ser considerado frondoso, el aire no ayudaba en nada, pues cada vez que soplaba era equiparable al aliento de uno de sus dragones, extremadamente caliente que en vez de reconfortar, te cocía en tus propios fluidos.

se volvía a preguntar con mal humor que estaba haciendo ahí. ha si, era culpa de un chico de cabellos azules y ojos esmeraldas que lo había llamado a ese lugar por una novedad bastante jugosa de Sol Tecnologics. pero en vez de pedirle la información por via telefónica o algún correo, acepto encontrarse cara a cara. Specter se había burlado elegantemente de su pequeña obsesión con Fujiki y era mejor que admitiera que le tenia aprecio al chico. claro que lo sabia, pero no lo admitiría y mucho menos frente al platinado de ojos glaciares.

realmente debía estimar a Fujiki. era el único era un idiota masoquista parado en el parque a pleno sol de medio dia esperando a un chico que era indiferente el respetar los tiempos de otras personas.

entonces, vio a lo lejos una pequeña cafetería parcialmente solitaria.

una buena bebida fría le ayudaría a mitigar ese molesto calor de verano. asi que sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a ese maravilloso local que era un oasis en ese horrible dia caluroso. ignorando las personas que se le quedaban viendo, seguramente había adquirido un tenue bronceado en vez de pensar que su atractivo era demasiado para pasar de ser percibido entro al local.

había pocas personas, asi que lo atenderían un poco mas rápido de lo normal. se acerco a la barra y empezó a revisar las bebidas que mostraba el menú en la pizarra electrónica. ignoro completamente las calientes y se enfoco a los frappe y los Smoothies. vio una que le pareció bastante creativa e ideal. el raspado de sandia y menta lucia refrescante y ligero. además, aquella fruta esta de temporada, seguramente la bebida estaría mas que dulce y ligera. pidió dos bebidas de tamaño regular, seguramente Yusaku estaría muriendo de calor, aunque no lo merecía porque el muy cabron lo había hecho venir en un dia tan insoportable, incluso podia jurar que un semáforo estaba derretido.

tras unos 20 minutos de espera. le entregaron sus bebidas con su respectiva crema chantilly y pequeñas virutas de chocolate rosa.

con el animo repuesto al tener algo con que defenderse de ese horrible calor, salió del local y fue directamente hacia el punto de encuentro. para su sorpresa una figura un poco mas baja que el y de inconfundibles cabellos azules estaba de pie dándole la espalda.

-Fujiki-kun-le llamo cuando la distancia fue lo suficientemente corta para que el menor se percatara de su presencia pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió. sino que Yusaku tambien tenia raspados en sus manos pero a diferencia del color rojo brillante de las bebidas que traía Ryoken, el usuario de Playmaker eran del inconfundible color rosa pastel adornado de crema chantilly con pequeñas chispas de colores.

-¿porque has comprado eso?- gruño Yusaku al ver el color de las bebidas.  
-primero, hace calor del infierno. segundo, me pediste venir aquí, de alguna forma tenia que refrescarme y tercero demoraste demasiado-respondió Ryoken hastiado del comportamiento defensivo de Yusaku ante una inofensiva cosa que se molesto en comprarle.

-primero, salí a tiempo de mi casa. segundo, fui a comprar algo para este calor y tercero, había una fila horrible para comprar estas cosas, lo que causo mi demora.-Ryoken no pudo evitar sentir un tibio sentimiento en su pecho. Yusaku había pensado en el cuando venia a su encuentro. algo tan amable de su parte.

hasta que ve el color de la bebida y no puede evitar sentir pena ajena.

-¿en color rosa?-  
-es sabor cereza y nata. asi que cállate y tómalo-le ofreció el menor con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Ryoken le había comprado algo para el, quizá no era color rosa pero el peliblanco de ojos claros lo había elegido para el. asi que intercambio la bebida y empezó a beber el sabor de sandia y menta. rápidamente le tomo gusto a la bebida que su persona había elegido para el, era ligero y fresco, lo necesario para salvarlo de ese irritante infierno en la tierra mientras Ryoken se empalagaba por el sabor tan dulce de la nata.

si no moría de deshidratación, moriría por un coma inducido por azucar.

-.-.-

que es esto? otro one-shot de nuestra parejita favorita. jeje, ojala les guste corazones :D

ya saben, dejen un reviews con amor y les veo despues con mas calmita :3


	5. Nunca Jamas

oohoh, ohhoo esto sera lo mas picante que pillaran en esta serie hasta el momento. disfruten queridas y queridos.

-.-.-

 _ **"Nunca Jamas"  
**_

era un viernes por la tarde, el clima estaba tan agradable que era imposible no salir a pasear por alguna parte de la ciudad. las personas caminaban por las calles planeando sus actividades recreativas sea dentro o fuera de edificios. mira idea tenian un par de chicos que caminaban por las calles aledañas a la costa, disfrutando de la fresca brisa marina.

una vez más, Yusaku cito... quiso decir, le pidio a Ryoken encontrarse en persona para hablar sobre sus futuras estrategias y planes para no interferir el uno con el otro. sabian que era una tactica de doble filo por el simple hecho de poder ser traicionados entre ellos pero tambien era una medida de seguridad para ayudarse en caso de una emergencia que sobrepasara sus habilidades.

aunque para Specter y Soichi eran pateticas excusas para poder verse sin levantar sospechas de los Ignis, Takeru y los caballeros de Hanoi. esto lo sabían los chicos pero no lo dirian en voz alta. suficiente era ver las miradas burlonas de sus principales colaboradores.

el par iba en un agradable silencio, muy cerca uno del otro mientras miraban a sus alrededores a la vez, bebían un smoothie de sandia con menta. desde hace rato que habian terminado de charlar sobre sus planes pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a iniciar el distanciamiento o dar pauta para eso. si, esos momentos eran para ellos aunque sabían que era mala idea continuar juntos e intentando estrechar sus lazos.

sencillamente no podían romper un vinculo que se formo hace 10 años por varios motivos.

primero, el lazo se creo mediante una horrible experiencia. volviéndose una huella emocional que jamas desaparecerá de su piel y mente. por mas ayuda que recibieran, por mas motivos que tuvieran para superarlo, no podrían.

segundo, el destino estaba empeñado a unirlos. sea como sea. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad que volvieras a encontrar a aquella persona que le dio significado a tu vida tras 10 años y teniendo como pista nada mas que su voz y pocos recuerdos compartidos? si, era mano y obra del destino que estaban ahí de pie caminando juntos por la acera. ignorando parejas que iban de la mano y patinadores energéticos.

tercero. en el caso de Ryoken, se dio cuenta que realmente no esta interesado en romper vínculos con Yusaku mientras que este, esta mas que convencido que sus vidas estaban destinadas a unirse en algún punto.

solo bastaba un pequeño empujón.

entonces, fuera de todo pronostico. un chico de cabellos castaños y de actitud muy energética salía corriendo hacia ellos sin fijarse por donde iba. chocando estrepitosamente contra Yusaku derramando su bebida encima del bicolor de ojos esmeraldas.

-Viejo, lo siento tanto no quise-el chico de cabellos castaños es disculpo una y otra vez mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente y haciendo reverencias avergonzado.  
-mira bien por donde andas- amonesto sin cuidado el mayor de ojos como estrellas mientras fruncia el seño molesto y ayudaba a Yusaku a levantarse.  
-estoy bien Kogami-kun-en ese momento, el peliazul ignoro la sensación pegajosa de su piel por la sandia y su uniforme arruinado en tintes rojos por el hecho de que Ryoken le tomaba del brazo y su mirada se conectaba con la del mayor. su corazón incremento sus latidos al menos un 20% de su ritmo normal, haciendo que se ruborizara en el proceso.

Ryoken tambien se sintió del mismo modo al ver esos brillantes ojos mirarle expectantes e inocentes de todo mal. sus manos sudaron asi como sus mejillas se pintaron en rosa ante la paulatina cercanía ¿Cómo es que un chico con horrible pasado podia tener una mirada tan limpia? se sentía parte culpable por estar con Yusaku, el debía estar con otras personas mejores. pero no, se resistía a marcar distancia.

-¿estas bien?-entonces una cuarta voz, un poco mas profunda llamo su atención. haciéndoles salir de su burbuja y enfocarse con el perpetrador. cerca del atolondrado chico de cabellos castaños, llego un chico de cabellos de azul tan oscuro que parecía negro con ropa de motociclista.  
-yo estoy bien... pero el chico.-continuo señalando con la mirada a Yusaku, todo empapado de aquella bebida roja.  
-hay unos baños públicos pasando la siguiente esquina. quizá pueda ayudar-animo el recién llegado. Ryoken al notar que las personas empezaron a detenerse para mirarles, tomo la mano de Yusaku y agradeció la información. era la mejor opción, no estaban cerca de su casa y dudaba que Fujiki aceptara que le comprara ropa para no resfriarse.

sin percatarse que el simple hecho de estrechar sus manos provoco que Yusaku se sintiera en el cielo. no puedo evitar emitir una discreta sonrisa ante el calorcito que emitía la mano de su persona. Ryoken tenia manos grandes y ligeramente rasposas, seguramente por el contacto con la brisa marina o el simple hecho de que tocar los bordes ariscos de su casa.

cuando menos se lo espero, llegaron a los baños y para su desgracia, el contacto tan dulce se rompió para permitir que Yusaku entrara al pequeño cubículo e intentara lavar y secar sus prendas. suspiro ligeramente ante la nostalgia del tacto con la mano de Ryoken contra la suya y prosiguió a desvestirse el pecho, ignorando el pequeño escalofrio que recorrio su piel, abrió la llave del lavamanos y empezó a tallar las prendas para quitarles todo rastro de aquella bebida dulce.

tras unos minutos, había logrado dejarla lo mas limpia posible pero por mas que exprimía y sacudía la camisa blanca, continuaba húmeda. no tenia problema con ello, lo máximo que le podia pasar en usar una prenda húmeda era pescar un resfriado. apenas se había colocado sus mangas cuando escucha la puerta siendo golpeada gentilmente.

-Fujiki-kun-  
-¿que sucede Kogami-kun?-pregunto el peliazul ligeramente nervioso como expectante. había visto esto en pequeños videos para mayores de 21 años, que tenían encuentros sexuales en cubículos de avión o baños públicos. intento no pensar en ello, lo que menos quería era una carpa en sus pantalones. además, era muy pronto para ello, aun no son novios.

-abre-bien, eso sonó muy sugerente. asi que tímidamente abrió la puerta y sin mucho mucha ceremonia, Ryoken le entrega una prenda y el mismo volvió a cerrar la puerta.  
-imagino que tu camisa esta mojada, usa esa mientras se seca la tuya.-continuo explicando del otro lado de la puerta. entonces Yusaku vio con mayor atención aquella ropa que le había dado con absoluta curiosidad.

abrió los ojos con tremenda sorpresa.

era la camisa rosa que Ryoken estaba usando. ignorando por completo la posibilidad que su futuro novio se había quitado la ropa en plena via publica para entregarle esa prenda, Yusaku se dedico a tocar con adoracion la tela. tan suave y tibia por el calor corporal de Ryoken. despacio y dejándose llevar por el momento, la llevo a su rostro, aspirando el aroma que desprendia la camisa rosada. olia a la colonia de Ryoken, un suave aroma amaderado, cedro y azahar, combinado con la brisa marina y sal. tan fresco y especifico. el joven enamorado duro largo rato oliendo la prenda como un drogadicto a los fármacos. su cerebro había tomado vacaciones junto con su sentido común ante tal fragancia y tacto.

nunca jamas le regresaría esa camisa.

despacio, empezó a vestirse con esa camisa. le quedaba un poco grande pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. no evito pensar que el tibio calor que irradiaba era como si Ryoken lo abrazara gentilmente, que sus manos tocaban con delicadeza su vientre y tímidos roces acariciaban sus pezones. suavemente se abrazo a si mismo con mirada cristalina.

su Ryoken lo abrazaba y lo tocaba como si el estuviera hecho de cristal mientras el susurraba su nombre en tono delicado. un suave escalofrió recorrió su piel al dejar que su imaginación siguiera volando al volver a oler la prenda. gruño en voz baja al sentir una molesta presión por debajo de sus caderas.

no se escuchaba a Ryoken cerca de el y el ruido de la calle era suficiente para esconder sus evidencias sonoras. asi que sin pensárselo demasiado, bajo el zipper de su pantalón dejando salir a su ya despierto miembro.

...

felizmente Ignorante de lo que ocurria dentro de aquel baño.

Ryoken estaba parado a pocos metros del baño con sus mejillas rojas al recordar la vergüenza que paso al quitarse la camisa rosa para dejarse únicamente el Blazer gris y pasarle su prenda a Yusaku. no quería que se resfriara por andar caminando por la calle con ropa semihúmeda.

pero tambien le daba cierto morbo el querer ver a Yusaku usar su ropa. era como una forma sutil de decir que ese chico ya no estaba disponible. porque había tomado una decisión, el muchacho de cabello azul y ojos esmeraldas seria su pareja. llego a esa conclusión en el momento que sintió su mano estrechar la del usuario de Playmaker. el ciber terrorista sintió una poderosa descarga en su cuerpo que por muy poco logro disimular. en ese momento sintió ese calor contra su mano, supo que no querria volver a tocar otra mano que no sea la de Yusaku.

al final no le molestaría si Yusaku jamas le regresaba la camisa.

-.-.-.-.

se que se quedaron con las ganas de mas, pero como soy una autora muy perra de vez en cuando, les dejo ese poquito de lime y tierna perversión.

ojala les haya gustado corazones. les mando besos y abrazos y ya saben queridas. dejen un reviews con amor owo


	6. el chico de la camisa Rosa

que dice el publico!

otro oneshot! siii todos aclaman otro one-shot!

.-..-

 ** _"el chico de la camisa Rosa"_**

-entonces Revolver-sama, ¿como van las cosas con Playmaker?-pregunto el chico aficionado a las plantas mientras se preparaba una taza de te con su caracteristica sonrisa suave pero el brillo travieso de sus ojos era imposible de ocultar que incremento cuando el mayor suspiro con pesadez.

Specter conocia muy bien a Revolver, podia presumir que sabia de el mucho mejor que su propio padre y el intento de heroe de Playmaker. al juzgar por su suspiro, seguramente estaba estancado. podia considerarse una obsesion maniaca hacia quien le habia dado un propósito en la vida, detalle que hacia que odiara a Playmaker porque quería arrebatarle eso pero a la vez podia entenderlo. el joven hombre le había dado una razón para seguir adelante al igual que el. era natural querer monopolizar al hijo del profresor Kogami.

pero aun asi, no sentia mas que admiracion y respeto hacia Ryoken. una vez se planteo si sentia amor por el, incluso llegaron a besarse a escondidas en Link Vrains, pero supo en ese momento que el no podria tomar ese lugar en la vida de Revolver.

pero eso no significaria que se la dejaria facil a Playmaker.

-saldre a reunirme con Fujiki-kun, no demorare en volver-eludio la pregunta inicial el peliblanco con betas purpuras mientras se colocaba sus zapatos para ir a donde se ubicaba el cafe de NAGI actualmente.  
-suerte con su cita-burlo mientras bebia su taza de té.  
-no es una cita-gruño Ryoken ante el intento de ser molestado por parte de su mejor amigo pero tambien le causaba pesar el recordar su triste realidad.  
-para tu desgracia-

sin decirse más. el mayor de la casa sale de la mansion rumbo a su destino mientras pensaba en alguna excusa para visitar a Yusaku. bien, podia decir que habian empezado a sugir casos aislados de errores en Vrains que eliminaban informacion que tuviera relacion con cyberverse. o que un virus extraño estaba empezando a infectar los sistemas de duelo (cosas que eran ciertas pero nada importante). a ese paso, no tendria mas razones para visitar a Yusaku y tendria que esperar a la siguiente castastrofe para volverse a reunir.

¿tanto le costaba pedirle una cita comun y corriente al chico de ojos esmeraldas.?

ah si, tenia nombre y apellido. Homura Takeru. el chico protador del ignis de fuego estaba con Yusaku todo el dia, a todas horas. ¿tenian cosas en común? no tenia idea, ¿que tanto se llevaban bien? mucho menos, pero lo suficiente para que Fujiki permitiera que Soulburner permaneciera a su lado y le lograra sacar mas de 2 monosílabos.

estaba jodido.

pero no dejaria de intentar hasta ver por sus propios ojos que esos dos se volvian pareja. entonces definitivamente se quitaria del medio y veria que haría con su vida ademas de morir en un futuro.

...

cuando llego, la buena fortuna regreso a su vida cuando vio al dueño de sus pensamientos solo en el camión. rápidamente fue recibido por Yusaku e invitado a subir al camión para poder conversar con mayor comodidad, tras explicarle a Ryoken que Soichi había salido para la visita familiar en la clínica donde esta su hermano menor, continuaron con sus asuntos de hackeo y ser molestados por AI. quien aun continuaba temiéndole al usuario de Revolver por justas razones pero en secreto, junto con Flame, apoyaba que esos dos terminaran siendo pareja.

el ignis de la oscuridad juraba por todos sus datos que a Yusaku le urgía tener novio y mas ese chico de ojos como estrellas. porque desde que consiguió la camisa de Ryoken, la usaba para dormir como si fuera una pijama o en su defecto se encerraba en el baño por varios minutos cuando se despertaba con un extraño humor.

platicaron un poco sobre el mismo tema y se dejaron llevar por un comodo silencio entre ellos mientras miraban a las personas pasar desde la seguridad de la cabina donde preparaban Hotdogs hasta que Yusaku se excuso que necesitaba ir al sanitario, tomando a AI y discretamente su mochila bajo del camión para cumplir su cometido.

Yusaku si llego al sanitario pero no a cumplir con sus necesidades naturales, sino para cambiarse de ropa. de su usual uniforme escolar, cambio a un look un poco mas causal que constataba de una camisa (obviamente rosa) pantalón de mezclilla negro y sus tenis de uso diario. se arreglo un poco el cabello para lucir mas presentable.

suspiro frene al espejo y tomo valor.

se le declararía a Ryoken y lo haría su pareja, sino, buscaría la forma de que le dijera que si. era peligroso que continuaran saliendo sin ser novios, ya muchos y muchas habían puesto el ojo en ese hermoso ejemplar (detalle aclarado por Ai, pues el solía ignorar a las personas a no ser que tuvieran alguna relación con su camino). si no tenia cuidado, le arrebatarían su oportunidad.

 _-vaya Yusaku-sama, estas que ardes. aauwww, lo que hace el amor-_ ronroneo AI con un tono meloso y juguetón pero solo se gano un gruñido por parte del adolescente.  
-haces algo para arruinar esto y lo pagaras caro AI-  
 _-¡no, no, no! ¿como podría interrumpir tu declaración de amor? si quieres puedo poner una canción romántica de fondo para que te inspire-_  
-no te atrevas o cumpliré lo que Ryoken no ha podido hacer contigo-sin mayor contemplación, Yusaku tomo su disco de duelo y salió del baño para ir de vuelta al camión con su corazón latiendo mil por hora ante la expectativa de la confesión. pero para su sorpresa en el trayecto, se topo con Kusanagi-san.

-ah Yusaku estas aquí. ¿cerraste el camión al salir?-pregunto el mayor al ver a su amigo tan lejos del vehiculo. no se había percatado del cambio de ropa de Yusaku porque estaba distraído pensando en su hermanito.  
-no, Kogami-kun esta en el.-  
-dejaste a Kogami-kun solo en nuestra base de operaciones-eso lo hizo reaccionar. si bien el peliblanco de betas purpuras había estado muy tranquilo en sus actividades ilícitas, no podia fiarse de el con la misma facilidad que Yusaku. cosa que no dudaba en recordarle, lo menos que quería era ver a su casi hermano de sangre sufrir por un corazón roto.

-no deje nada comprometido a la vista Kusanagi-san-aclaro Yusaku entendiendo su desconfianza natural. el par regreso al camión juntos hasta que vieron algo inusual. el foodtruck estaba levemente rodeado de personas, el mayor rogaba que no fueran quejas de clientes a consecuencia de la arrogancia del peliblanco o se iría a la ruina. apresuraron el paso y subieron al camión para descubrir que todo estaba en orden, de hecho, mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. Ryoken usando el delantal con el ridículo logo del cafe estaba atendiendo a la clientela compuesta principalmente de jóvenes señoritas que sonrojadas pedían sus comidas o pagaban sus ordenes mientras este les sonreía elegantemente.

cuando Ryoken se quedo solo en el camión, se entretuvo en su celular hasta que una timida voz llamo su atención. era una chica joven de lentes y cabello oscuro que pedia un café. estaba a punto de decirle que el no trabajaba ahí pero no tenia otra forma de justificar su presencia en el camión, además, hasta donde el sabia el negocio de Kusanagi-san tenia un éxito regular. no podia darse el lujo de rechazar un cliente. ¿además que tan difícil era? había visto cientas de veces como el hombre de cabellos morados cocinaba cuando el pedía sus hotdogs, podia atender a esta chica y listo.

lo que no se esperaba, era que una vez que la joven fue atendida. paso el chisme que un joven muy guapo y mucho más amable como un príncipe atendía en el food truck.

ahora estaba obligado a atender a las señoritas que pedían sus atención mientras estas le dejaban recados con sus números telefónicos escritos en los billetes con los que pagaban.  
-vaya, Kogami-kun tiene mano para la venta ¿crees que acepte trabajar aquí?-apremio Soichi al ver como sus ventas aumentaban favorablemente ante la presencia del chico de la camisa rosa.  
-no-gruño Yusaku en respuesta y el mayor dentro del camión atino con taparse la cara para disimular la risa que le daba ver a su amigo y colega de sombrero blanco arder en celos.

Yusaku se la paso el resto del dia de mal humor al ver que su confesión fue pospuesta.

.-.-.

jejeje, ojala les haya gustado esta trilogía nueva de esta colección de drabbles, lo hice con harto amor y locura xD

nos vemos a la siguiente corazones de melón owo


	7. sonrisa

No era de extrañar que cuando Ryoken acepto trabajar medio tiempo en el café de Kusanagi-san ocurrieran tres cosas inevitables que el destino seguramente se reía a carcajadas.

La primera, que Takeru supiera que Revolver y el chico que los había salvado son la misma persona, además, de que fuera hijo del hombre que los torturó por meses. Cosa que no sabía como tomar. Si bien lo saludaba con incomoda cortesía, parecía reprimirse algo. Sea bueno o malo, tanto para el peliblanco de ojos estelares como Yusaku les daba igual.

Segundo, Yusaku estaba más que contento de ver a Ryoken ahí pero al mismo tiempo, se ponía nervioso. ¿Como reaccionaria el mayor al saber su aburrida rutina diaria? O ¿de que podía hablarle si le veía ahora con mayor frecuencia? Antes cuando tenían sus... Salidas programadas, podia estudiar algún tema común o algún dato interesante para tener una conversación decente con Ryoken además de Sol Tecnologics y hotdogs. pero ahora que lo veía con tanta regularidad, no tenia nada que decirle o que platicar ¿Qué podia decirle de su aburrida vida? hasta AI podia mantener una conversación decente aun cuando Ryoken lo odiaba. asi que se limitaba a ignorarlo avergonzado de no saber que decir.

tercero. aun estando en su descanso o tomándose un respiro de la oleada de personas que llegaban, las chicas no paraban de aparecer y buscar la atención de Ryoken. muchas lucían preciosos vestidos, peinados relucientes y sus labios pintados de colores de moda con tal de verse mas atractivas, una incluso usaban el color morado (en su opinión parecía que sufría congelamiento en su boca) pero aun asi, seguían llegando con sus múltiples intentos de coqueteos que no hacían mas que hacerlo rabiar. mas de una vez, cuando se acercaba Ryoken despues de que fue asediado por aquellas mujeres. olía a esos perfumes baratos que ocultaban el aroma natural de su no-novio.

justo como esos momentos.

Yusaku estaba sentado en una de las mesas viendo como esas mujeres intentaban llamar la atención de Ryoken. algunas no le molestaban, eran mas discretas y lindas pero las que si le hacían enfurecer eran las que mostraban demasiado escote o un absurdo maquillaje fuera de lugar. como si un par de tetas vulgares fueran a ser mas atractivas para alguien como Ryoken. pero aun asi, era odioso.

-quien diría que Kogami-kun fuera tan popular entre las señoritas-comento Kusanagi-san mientras secaba unos vasos de cristal que usaba para su uso personal, felizmente ignorante del estado mental de Yusaku. por su parte, estaba contento porque gracias a la atracción de Ryoken su negocio prosperaba bien. claro que tambien sentía pena por el peliblanco de ojos estelares, el pobre no tenia ningún momento de calma para si mismo.

-" _aun no entiendo ¿Qué tiene Kogami-kun para ser tan casanova?"_ -dijo Ai desde el disco de duelo con un deje de duda. ¿Qué tiene de diferente el mayor de ojos claros? claro no podia ser su apariencia física. Specter y Takeru tienen el pelo blanco y ojos azules pero no llamaban tanto la atención, no tiene un físico tan trabajado como Soichi. que según su base de datos eran los factores mas atractivos en un hombre para las féminas. justo cuando iba a hacer otro comentario esta vez dirigido a su portador, se percato de la mirada nada amistosa que emitían el chico de ojos esmeraldas y Ai no pudo evitar sentir la picardía atravesar cada byte de su cuerpo virtual.

 _-"auuuw, Yusaku-chan esta celoso"_ -el peliazul atino a gruñir molesto y automáticamente silencio a la inteligencia artificial con un golpe seco mientras que Soichi se reia suavemente de la reacción de Yusaku.

mientras tanto Ryoken se sentía agobiado por las féminas que no conocían la palabra respeto al espacio personal. muchas lo halagaban diciéndole que parecía un actor ó un modelo empezando su carrera. otras le coqueteaban muy descaradamente al grado de pegar su cuerpo contra el, dejándole el aroma de su perfume que muchas veces lo empalagaba. intento todo en lo posible para mantener distancia incluso tuvo que sacar su lado mas oscuro, volviéndose frio y distante, asi como su voz arrogante que las mandaba a volar sin miramientos. pero no, las chicas parecían mas encantadas con el, ¡incluso hombres! un chico de cabellos como estrella y ojos rubi le dejo su numero de teléfono despues de pedir su orden.

entonces, ese dia mientras llegaba a cubrir su turno. vio a un Yusaku muy malhumorado. pensó que el chico estaba molesto que su lugar favorito fuera invadido por un montón mujeres ruidosas. en el instante que sus miradas se conectaron, Ryoken le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa, la mas hermosa que podia provenir de sus labios de tierno color rosa.

esta sonrisa fue directamente al corazón de Yusaku. robando su atención inmediatamente, dejándole la mente en blanco e incrementando el latido de su joven corazón, pasando inmediatamente a un tierno rubor rosado en sus mejillas.

no pudo evitar emocionarse y mejorar su estado de animo ante ese dulce gesto. esas mujeres que coqueteen todo lo que quieran, hasta pasear desnudas frente a su no-novio pero jamas obtendrían esa sonrisa.

-.-.-

capitulo inspirado en la chica que quiere encerrarme en el mundo virtual como le paso al profesor Kogami. xD

ando motivada y ya saben lo que significa mis amores :D


	8. regalo

yo triunfando en la inspiración de la vida :D

en especial cuando estoy inspirada y mi musa misericordiosa

-.-.-.-.

Yusaku no era del todo honesto, incluso con sus allegados mas cercanos.

el decia que no tenia amigos y los pocos elegidos puede contarlos con los dedos de sus manos y sobrarian dedos, excepto Ryoken, el tenia un lugar muy especial en su corazón porque buscaba otra clase de relacion con el peliblanco.

el tenia por asi decirlo, un aliado muy ajeno al mundo de Vrains y duelo de monstruos. el chico de ojos esmeraldas llego mediante trasporte publico a un teatro de inmenso tamaño especializado en dar espectaculos en vivo, hace tiempo que no veia un show de ese estilo desde que Takeru lo obligo a ir porque se habian ganado unos boletos en un pequeño sorteo de una tienda pero eso no significa que no haya vuelto al escenario.

entro por la puerta de emergencia sin que nadie lo viera y por las sombras se escabullo hasta llegar a las butacas de los espectadores. como tenia preevisto, estaban ensayado un nuevo show sobre animales o algo parecido, no lograba interpretar las acrobacias pero lo intuia por el fondo tan salvaje. Yusaku se puso de pie en las sombras esperando pacientemente hasta que ese chico lo viera y por su cuenta bajara del trapecio donde estaba columpiandose felizmente junto con una pelimorada y una castaña, ambas de pelo corto.

el chico en cuestion lo vio desde las alturas y sin previo aviso bajo de su columpio con un gracil movimiento callendo en limpio en la red de seguridad dejando a todos desconcertados por su reveldia, siendo un chico muy comprometido en el espectaculo. a paso rapido, llego hasta donde esta el peliazul de ojos esmeraldas y a base de empujones lo llevo a salir del lugar antes de que empezaran a hacer bullicio sobre su supuesto novio. no paro de empujar al duelista hasta llegar detrás del edificio.

Yuya Sakaki es un acrobata novato y apasionado en el arte del espectaculo del trapecio, si no fuera por sus mentoras y el patrocinador del teatro no hubiera llegado tan lejos a cumplir su anhelado sueño de traer diversion en el corazon de los espectadores.

el como inicio su amistad con Yusaku, ni entre ellos mismos lo podian explicar. lo que si, fue que se conocieron debido que Yuya fue asaltado en la calle en pleno dia cuando salieron del espectaculo y Yusaku arrojo su disco de duelo para nockear al criminal mientras que un chico de cabello blanco con betas rojas lo inmovilizaba.

de ahi en adelante, se hicieron camaradas. mas bien, el pelirrojo con mechones verdes actuaba como compinche del amor del peliazul. pues en una de sus platicas, mas bien, monologos, le conto que esta enamorado de un chico muy peculiar pero no sabia como acercarse a el y por acto reflejo, Yusaku le dio una idea de como proximarse (aunque no hizo lo de acosarlo noche y dia). desde entonces, entre los dos se apoyaban para conseguir a su pareja soñada.

razones de sobra tenia Yusaku para esconder su peculiar amistad.

-Fujiki-kun sabes que debes llamarme antes de venir. me mataran por interrumpir la practica-dramatizo el chico en pose depresiva que no causo ningun efecto en el ojiesmeralda.  
-concentrate. por fin logre que Ryoken pase un poco mas de tiempo conmigo-  
-¿en serio? ¡genial! estas mas adelantado que yo. mis practicas siempre me consumen todo el dia pero intento compensarlo con otras formas-  
-a eso queria llegar...- los dos se sentaron en las escaleras de emergencia mirando una interesante lata de refresco aplastada mientras platicaban sus experiencias amorosas, siendo unos inadaptados para sociabilizar adecuadamente. uno no podia hablar adecuadamente mientras el otro es tremendamente inseguro.

-entonces ahora trabaja en el cafe de tu amigo-  
-asi es-  
-mmh, pero no sabes que decir o hacer para acercarte-afirmo Yusaku ante un pensativo ojicarmin. hasta que el muchacho acrobata le miro entusiasmado, como si tuviera la idea del siglo.  
-¿que tal si le das un regalo? es un buen detalle-  
-primero, no es su cumpleaños. segundo, el tiene dinero, puede conseguirse lo que quiera facilmente. tercero... no se que podia darle yo que no tenga-admitio Yusaku en tono cabizbajo.  
-facil Fujiki-kun, algo personal, del corazon. algo hecho por ti. un dibujo o una bufanda-  
-estamos en verano-  
-es un ejemplo, no seas tan literal-regaño con amabilidad el menor de cabello carmin con verde.-ademas, el regalo te dara un tema de conversacion y podras acercarte mas a el-

esto ultimo desperto una intensa llama en el corazon de Yusaku. la idea de acercarse mas a su persona sonaba tan bonita pero no tenia darle nada que no pudiera conseguir Ryoken o en su defecto el desgraciado de Specter. hasta que recuerda su color insignia.

-algo rosa...-

...

Ryoken estaba ligeramente preocupado por Yusaku.

no lo habia visto en todo el dia y ya se estaba pasando la hora de su cuarto hotdog de la tarde. incluso Soichi se le veia inquieto ante la prolongada ausencia de su aliado o eso era hasta que el peliazul hace acto de presencia frente al mayor que estaba a punto de guardar todas las cosas de la venta e ir a buscar al menor de ojos esmeraldas. el peliblanco Kogami suspiro aliviado al ver a salvo a Fujiki aunque este aun no le dirigia la palabra.

no entendia porque Yusaku lo evitaba, cuando antes no tenia problemas que convivieran juntos aunque fuera a base de pretextos. ¿habia hecho algo mal? ¿o invadio su espacio personal? siendo que Kusanagi-san es su refugio personal junto con Homura-kun, pues en sus observaciones, podia notar que el menor de ojos esmeraldas se notaba un poco más abierto con ellos dos. claro que hablaria con el sobre su actual comportamiento, aunque, no tenia nada que reclamarle al chico. el es el que esta sobrando en ese lugar.

-Kogami-kun-escucho la voz de Yusaku cerca de el. giro su vista y se quedo mudo ante la vista que le daba el peliazul.  
-hoy... quiero decirte cosas importantes para mi... pero antes quisiera que aceptaras este regalo de mi parte-el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas, le ofrecio una sencilla caja de vidrio y dentro de ella estaban los mechones rosados de su cabello. Yusaku tomo la idea que le dio Sakaki-kun sobre regalarle algo personal y del corazon.

¿que mejor regalo que darle algo de si mismo?

-se que te he estado evitando desde hace rato pero por favor, no pienses mal. me conoces y aprecio la atencion pero aun hay cosas que no sabes de mi... sobre todo...-  
-¿pero que demonios te hiciste en el cabello?-Ryoken se acerco saliendo de su estupefeccion. tomo la caja de vidrio y la abrio para intentar "pegar" los mechones de cabello de Yusaku con una mirada sorprendida ante el atrevimiento de su futuro esposo.

-primero, es un regalo. segundo, no sabia que regalarte que fuera rosa. tercero, ¿que tiene de malo? se que te encanta el rosa-la inocencia en su mirada era épica  
-Fujiki-kun-el mayor entre los dos le miro con pena ajena mientras suspiraba. dejo de intentar pateticamente resolver el problema que Yusaku se hizo en si mismo para tomar su mano y llevandose consigo la caja de cristal. salieron del camion y gritandole a Soichi que saldrian un momento a resolver un problema, siguieron un camino desconocido para Yusaku.  
-primero, no es necesario que me regales algo, estoy a gusto con tu presencia. segundo, me gusta tu cabello donde esta. tercero, iremos a una estetica a que te arreglen ese cabello- apresuro el mayor con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas ante la sencillez del gesto pero Yusaku no podia andar por ahi con un espacio en su frente tan evidente.

mientras tanto, el peliazul de ojos esmeraldas estaba feliz por el resultado. tenia un tema de conversacion con Ryoken y consiguio que saliera con el. ahora tenia la duda que mas podia darle de regalo al peliblanco de ojos claros que tuviera que ver con el color rosa y su propia persona.

-.-.-.

me mato de risa la idea de que Yusaku se cortara el cabello para regalarselo a Ryoken pero en ciertas culturas es un gesto romantico, pero no recuerdo bien de donde :v. ojala les haya gustado, incluido el pequeño cameo que agrege XD


	9. herida

hey autora enloqueciste?! (inserte meme de calamardo)

jamas, jamas será suficiente para mis lectores!

Never, never Will be enough for my readers

-.-.-.

para evitar que Yusaku volviera a evitar una locura como esas nada mas para obtener la atencion del peliblanco de ojos estelares. Soichi le suguirio al menor de ojos de esmeraldas que lo invitara a sus tardes de estudios cuando Takeru estuviera haciendo tareas con un amigo suyo llamado Yuma. un chico menudo y energetico que podia convivir pacificamente con las tendencias fanboy de Homura. porque el tambien lo es, salvo que su admiracion era hacia Soulburner.

¿cohicidencia? ¿Destino? ¿Yusaku tenia que ver para esos dos se juntaran y le dieran oportunidad para estar a solas con Ryoken?

en fin. Ryoken y Yusaku se encontraban en la biblioteca publica de la ciudad. estaban sentados en una pequeña sala en ese desertico lugar, era normal tanta soledad y tranquilidad en ese sitio puesto la mayoria de las personas usaban las redes para encontrar informacion o estudiar con mayor dinatismo. cosa que Yusaku tambien pretendia hacer pero el mayor de ojos estelares le convencio que era mejor estudiar de forma tradicional de vez en cuando.

Yusaku jamas se habia sentido tan bien en estar en un lugar asi. primero, estaba a solas con Ryoken, sin mujeres metiches, sin molestias de Specter y Takeru en meterse en sus conversaciones, nada de verse interrumpidos por alguna orden de comida. segundo, podia preguntarle datos que no lograba comprender y aumentar su cercanía, casi sentir su calor corporal y su energia tan tranquila. tercero, Ai no estaba molestando porque parte de las reglas era mantener el silencio, asi que fue necesario que lo dejara con Soichi, por lo molesto y lo poco capaz de mantenerse callado.

Yusaku leia algunas cosas de ese libro y fingia hacerlo de vez en cuando para mirar de reojo las facciones relajadas de Ryoken mientras se entretenia con un libro de misterio. le encantaba verlo tan calmado a diferencia de su primer encuentro en su mansión.

al estar distraido, Yusaku siente un dolor ligero en su dedo indice. sin evitarlo, el menor de los dos emite un quejido de molestia y mira su dedo afectado. se habia cortado con el filo de la hoja del papel, una pequeña gotita de sangre brotaba desde la herida con un discreto brillo oscuro.

-¿te has cortado Yusaku?-el mayor miro precupado al joven heroe, dejando de lado su libro para acercarse al chico.  
-es molesto, estare bien.-resto importancia sin dejar de sentirse calido por dentro al ser el centro de atencio de Ryoken. lo que no se esperaba era que Kogami-kun tomara su mano, seguramente para examinar su herida.

pero todo se salio de contexto cuando Ryoken llevo aquel dedo herido a su boca.

el corazon de Yusaku parecia que saldria de su pecho atravez de su garganta cuando la rosada lengua del mayor lamia su dedo delicadamente atravez de la herida, lamidas suaves asi como tiernas succiones para cerrar la herida con un gesto poco comun entre amigos, tampoco ayudaba las facciones suaves de Ryoken mientras hacia ese inocente acto, como si disfrutara degustar su sangre. Yusaku suspiraba ante esas atenciones con sus mejillas brillando en un rojo brillante y hermoso, casi como sus ojos. o eso era hasta que siente que la sangre de su rostro empieza a bajar hacia otra parte mas incomoda.

antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Ryoken. el mayor deja de lamer su dedo y sonrie satisfecho por su trabajo. el peliazul de ojos esmeraldas agradecio las atenciones y con la mayor dignidad posible se puso de pie excusándose de que buscaría un libro. una vez lejos del campo de visión de Ryoken. a tropezones corrio para ir al baño a desaserse de cierto problemita entre sus piernas.

el peliblanco por su parte, sonreia satisfecho por su trabajo. habia comprovado que Yusaku no es tan indiferente a sus atenciones. como pasar por alto ese hermoso rubor en sus mejillas y las respiraciones tan densas, quizo dejar de atender su dedo para pasar a sus labios pero seria demasiado. al ver tan tenso a Yusaku, decidio detenerse y dejarlo ir a lo que sea que iba a hacer. se puso de pie para buscar alguna habitacion de servicio de limpieza para encargarse de su propia excitacion.

el ya no es un adolescente hormonal pero con Yusaku en su campo de vision, eso pasaba a la historia asi como derribada terminaba la serenidad del peliazul de ojos esmeraldas como el muro de Berlin.

-.-..

hasta aqui, la oleada de oneshots. ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi. fue divertido, hasta la proxima corazones owo


	10. Tradicion

Este capitulo es muy bonito y tierno. pero tengo una duda existencial. si el profesor Kogami fue quien creo a los IGNIS, lo hace su padre ¿cierto? entonces, eso hace que los 6 niños sean sus madres (WTF) por tanto Ryoken es medio hermano de AI, Flame y Windy...

tengo que dejar urgentemente de beber café a medio dia :V

-.-.-.-.

 **"Tradicion"**

era una mañana lluviosa y aburrida en la escuela.

Las pequeñas gotas de agua chocaban suavemente contra el cristal de las lejanas ventanas a su lugar en el salón de clases.  
Yusaku no prestaba atención a sus fomes clases. Ya conocía el tema y no es por alardear, pero incluso el siendo tan escapista de las clases, sacaba buenas notas, menuda peculiaridad. quizá por eso no le iba bien en relacionarse con Ryoken. su suerte estaba apuntando hacia un lado que no le interesa.

vaya golpe karmico.

Escuchaba lejana la voz del profesor que explicaba los teoremas matemáticos y como resolverlos mientras veía de reojo las delicadas gotas resbalarse por el cristal. se pregunto en un suave suspiro que estaría haciendo Ryoken en esos momentos ¿Cómo pasaba sus tardes cuando llovia? su casa estaba de pie frente al océano, donde generalmente golpea brutalmente las tormentas sin importar su clasificación de fuerza. si su hogar se tornaba inseguro ¿con quien iba a refugiarse? ¿se quedaba ahi hasta el fin de la tormenta, mirando de frente como gotas furiosas junto con un monton de escombros intentaban derribar el cristal blindado?

Yusaku suspiro con un pequeño porcentaje de preocupación. mando su deseo a cualquier deidad que existiera que Ryoken estuviera a salvo. pero lo que mas le pesaba era que no podría ir a verlo porque Soichi no abriría su local para pasar tiempo con su hermano menor, por lo tanto Ryoken no tendría motivos para ir con ellos. ademas, con esa torrencial lluvia, no llegaría ni a la mitad del camino, debido que la costa de Dancity se volvia zona de alto riesgo por la marea y la lluvia.

AI desde su escondite en la mochila vio la ligera depresión en Yusaku y sabia que tenia que ver con el peliblanco usuario de Revolver. ocultando una risita sobre lo tierno que se veía Yusaku enamorado y caprichoso por no poder ir a ver a su no-novio. asi que decidio hacerle un pequeño favor, ya se lo agradecería luego.

...

las horas pasaron lentas y taciturnas en la escuela hasta que se dio la hora de la salida. muchos alumnos no iban con prisa porque estaba lloviendo, se organizaban para irse en grupo bajo un paraguas o un plástico que les protegiera de la lluvia, otras, como las parejas, iban de la mano bajo la sombrilla que les protegia del agua parcialmente. algunos mas osados como Shima se iban corriendo bajo la lluvia como la ilusa creencia que de esa forma se mojarían menos.

Yusaku vio desde la ventana como se iban todos a sus hogares con sonrisas alegres y reconfortantes al sentirse acompañados. el esperaría a que la lluvia aminore, pues no tenia paraguas o algún otro medio para cubrirse y no le apetecía pescar un resfriado.

-¿esperas aqui Yusaku?-la voz del usuario de Soulburner le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, hasta hace poco se percato que el peliblanco con carmín seguía ahi con el.  
-si, no tengo mucho que hacer de todos modos-  
-venga, esperaremos juntos - se apunto el ojiazul oceánico mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento en un suave silencio mientras la inteligencias artificiales hablaban entre aprovechando la soledad del aula de clases. mientras Yusaku miraba el cielo retumbar por la ventana, los truenos a la lejanía asi como las insistentes gotas de agua que no parecían ceder. sin percatarse, Takeru se acercaba al peliazul de hermosos ojos sintiendo sus mejillas arder. suspiraba por cuarta vez intentando tomar valor para poder tomar de la mano al héroe de Vrains pero no se atrevia.

no es tan valiente.

-"Takeru recuerda que tienes que llamar a casa de tus abuelos"-Flame le hizo hincapié a sus olvidadiza memoria, el IGNIS del fuego se daba crédito por ser mejor compañero de duelo que el monigote morado a su lado. el peliblanco dio un brinco exaltado. olvido por completo reportarse con su familia que aun esta vivo y debio hacer eso desde hace 2 días.

-¡lo siento Yusaku tengo que irme! ¡te veo despues!- el joven le dio un rápido abrazo al muchacho que le dio un escueto "esta bien" y se fue corriendo por la puerta del salón, llevándose a Flame a rastras mientras se quejaba por su falta de cortesía hacia su compañero de duelo. pasaron unos minutos hasta formar una hora en plena soledad, ignorando por completo los comentarios poco utiles de AI asi como sus berrinches hasta que ve una pequeña peculiaridad.

en el solitario camino hacia la entrada principal de la escuela pasaba una persona a paso cuidadoso con los charcos profundos, usando un gran paraguas de color rosa pastel con algunos pequeños brillos en las puntas. el corazon de Yusaku se emociono un poco al imaginar que seria su persona especial yendo por el, tales como en las novelas para adolescentes.

pero era poco probable.

primero, el no le habia dado aviso a Ryoken. segundo, no necesitaba que alguien pasara por el, podia apañárselas solo. tercero, el peliblanco de hermosos ojos no podría estar ahi, la lluvia era fuerte y su casa en la costa le dificultaría su movilidad. quizá hasta se empaparía mas de lo que ganaría.

pero sus teorias se derrumban cuando la solitaria figura levantar su paraguas, revelando al atractivo chico de ojos azul estelar, mirando a su alrededor. buscado.  
intentando no lucir demasiado entusiasmado de ver a Ryoken en la entrada principal de la academia, tomo sus cosas en silencio, recuperando su compostura.

-¿ne, Yusaku-chan vio a su príncipe azul? - burlo AI con una sonrisa burlona y sus opticas amarillas brillar de ligera diversión. sin dudarlo ni un momento, Yusaku silencio a al inteligencia artificial para que no arruinara su encuentro con Revolver. una vez comprobado que no le faltaba nada, camino por los silenciosos pasillos del colegio, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. cuando llego a la entrada principal, vio a Ryoken mirando la lluvia caer aun bajo el paraguas rosado.

-Kogami-kun-  
-Fujiki-kun-  
-¿a que has venido?- pregunto con genuino interés. veía el cuerpo de su prospecto de novio ligeramente empapado de las piernas y sus zapatos manchados por los charcos de agua pero no parecía molesto.  
-Kusanagi-san me pidio que te trajera un paraguas, al parecer olvidaste tomarlo al salir-añadió el peliblanco mostrando la bolsa de platico color amarillo. Yusaku sabia que eso era cierto pero no le habia avisado a Soichi que el habia olvidado su paraguas ó poncho contra la lluvia. entonces recordó que AI estuvo bastante alegre durante las ultimas horas clases, como si esperara buenas noticias. ese IGNIS tenia que ver con la presencia de Ryoken ahi pero...

¿quien era el para desaprovechar la oportunidad?

suavemente pasa de largo la bolsa tendida y le ayuda a Ryoken a tomar el objeto protector del sol y el agua. tanto el peliblanco como el ojiesmeralda se sonrojaron por esa sencilla acción. según la tradición, el compartir un paraguas con una persona, era un acto de romanticismo, algo común entre parejas o personas que empezaban a salir. una manera discreta de conversar con alguien mezclando la obviedad y la pureza de una acción.

-primero-empezó a explicarse Yusaku un tanto abochornado por su acción pero no menos valiente. - si abro mi paraguas, solo estaré estorbándote mientras continuas caminando. segundo, es mas probable que me empape porque me cansare de estar cargando mucho tiempo esta cosa y tercero ¿quieres ir a comer algo?-ofrecio el menor.

-si ese es el caso. es mejor que te sostengas de mi hombro-el mayor tomo el paraguas y paso suavemente el brazo de Yusaku por su codo, en un timido agarre entre ambas extremidades superiores. - hay demasiado charcos, puedes resbalarte - el usuario de Revolver miro a otro lado con timido rubor pero sin contradecir sus palabras.

-es lo mejor- Yusaku afianzo su agarre y entre los dos caminaron en un gentil silencio siendo acompañados por los sonidos del agua y sus pisadas.

Yusaku sabia que AI tenia que ver con su reunión con Ryoken y que el ojiazul podia negarse perfectamente. el peliblanco sabia que AI fue quien se hizo pasar por Kusanagi-san, el adulto jamas dejaría al menor indefenso bajo la lluvia y que todo fue una farol para que se reunieran.

¿pero quien eres eran ellos para romper con esa tradición?

-.-.-.

que bonitaa me quedo!

ojala les haya gustado corazones y les veo luego con mas calmita eoe ademas de que todo los oneshot los escribi sin ningun orden aparente xD


	11. Salida programada

este capitulito es muy dulce y medio pendejo pero les gustara corazones owo aparte diosito me dijo que lo hiciera owo

-.-..-

" **Salida programada"**

Ai tenia la sospecha de que Yusaku planeaba algo ese dia.

iniciando por su aspecto, ademas de su modificiado uniforme color rosa. el peliazul demoro un poco mas en arreglarse el cabello un poco mas hasta que luciera presentable, ademas, se habia puesto algo raro en el habito higienico del descuidado muchacho.

colonia.

una fragancia masculina entre lo floral y amaderado que hace muchisimo tiempo que Soichi le habia regalado. incluso la botella tenia polvo acumulado sobre el polvo. no habia parado de estar mirandose al espejo para ver si no habia algo que perturbara su apariencia insualmente cuidada. ¡hasta su corbata estaba acomodada!

-"Yusaku-sama ¿estas usuando colonia? ¿te has arreglado decentemente? ¿que has hecho con el verdadero Yusaku-sama?" -exclamo el monigote morado desde su dron-disco de duelo completamente sorprendido al verlo tan presentable.  
-hoy tengo que cumplir con ciertas tareas y Kogami-kun acepto en acompañarme-respondio una vez que dio el visto bueno a su apariencia y se alejo del maltrecho espejo para tomar sus cosas y salir a cumplir con su cometido.

-osea tienes una cita con Revolver-Ai se puso de puntitas al saber tan peculiar acontecimiento. era irremediable no sentirse atraido por el chisme del momento que seguramente Flame estaria mas que contento en saber. para el IGNIS de la oscuridad no era un secreto que su hermano gustaba de ver novelas.. quiso decir, dramas televisivas. cuando Takeru lo debajaba en casa o estaban solos en una.

-no es una cita, es una salida programada-añadio con seguridad el peliazul pero el rubor en sus mejillas no era precisamente por fiebre. asi que sin decir mas, salio de su habitacion con algo de prisa, se le hacia tarde para encontrarse con Ryoken frente a su academia, ignorando por completo las pequeñas burlas e insinuaciones nada decorosas sobre su salida.

...

el como habia convencido a Ryoken de que lo acompañara al museo de aeroespacial era un misterio. solo un dia le comento que necesitaba ir aun lugar historico para hacer una aburrida tarea escolar, dejando sobre la mesa la discreta insinuacion de que si lo acompañaba. al parecer los astros estaban a su favor, porque el peliblanco acepto. hasta el momento aun no lo podia creer. incluso marco en cada calentario de su casa disponible que el sabado a las 10 am (hora acordada por Ryoken) se verian en el museo. incluso se habia arreglado desde temprano para no perder tiempo en el trayecto.

a paso discretamente apresurado se dirigio a la parada e trenes para ir al centro donde se reuniria con Ryoken.

...

Ryoken por su parte, esperaba pacientemente a que llegara su cita.. quiso decir, "su compañero de salida". no podia decir que es una cita porque no lo hacen con fines romanticos, todo era puramente academico y sin dobles intenciones. claro hasta que Specter le recalco lo bien vestido que iba y lo mucho que se habia esmerado desde el dia anterior para buscar un buen conjunto de ropa que combinara con el color rosa.

Pero tampoco iba a llegar con Yusaku con ropa para andar en la casa. Aun se ponía algo Colorado el recordar como Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Specter se reía de él y su patética lucha para acomodar su peinado.

Definitivamente el amor golpeó duro y sin piedad el corazón del usuario de Revolver.

Suspiro por tercera vez intentando relajarse y viendo el reloj de su disco de duelo, no era tarde pero estando tan nervioso, le hacía pensar en cosas absurdas sobre que Yusaku no llegaría y lo dejaría plantado como idiota. O si le pasó algo en el camino. Estaba a punto de marcarle cuando ve a Yusaku acercarse con su típica indiferencia a la vida.

Sin saber que el peliazul estaba nervioso.

Ambos se quedaron un poco prendados al ver a su compañero. Ryoken no paso por alto el discreto arreglo de Yusaku, aún usando su uniforme modificado en color rosa: su corbata arreglada y uniforme bien acomodado, así como el aroma fresco que desprendía pero sobre todo, el sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Definitivamente lucia bien.

Yusaku tampoco ignoro el hecho de que Ryoken estaba vestido para la ocasión. Sin dejar de usar el rosa, su ropa casual mostraba su elegancia natural y su figura que provocaba que más de una persona volteara a verlo. Eso lo hizo molestarse un poco pero no importa, Ryoken esta con el y nadie más.

Sin decirse más, entraron al museo.

Al ser fin de semana y una hora poco común. No había gente que estuviera haciendo ruido más que los encargados de las exhibiciones. Caminaban lentamente en un cómodo silencio, observando las leyes de las termodinámica en sus representaciones gráficas para mayor comprendimiento. Las maquetas a escala de los grandes momentos de la humanidad y el cielo.

De vez en cuando Yusaku tomaba notas de lo que observaba y en otras compartía su opinión con el peliblanco sobre un tema que le llamo su atención. una forma de tener atraer su mirada para que el mayor de ojos claros no se percatara de las chicas buscaban acercarse a ellos. Ryoken tambien hacia de las suyas. de vez en cuando, pasaba su mano por el hombro de Yusaku o discretamente tomaba su mano para despistar a las personas que se comian con la mirada al peliazul.

Mantenían sus conversaciones en su trasparente burbuja, olvidándose de todos y todo. En especial cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

Más de una vez, duraron minutos viéndose, compartiendo secretos con la mirada y ocasionalmente rozando sus manos, buscando estrecharlas.

Hasta que llegó el momento de irse y para salir del museo debían pasar por la sala de recuerdos y chucherías pero pasaron de largo todos los productos a la venta. Cuando estaban en la calle, notaron como la actividad de la ciudad habia cambiado así que revisaron el reloj de su celular. Pasaban de las 3 de la tarde.

¡Que rápido había pasado el tiempo!

-yo... Gracias por acompañarme- comentó Yusaku sintiendose decaído porque terminaba su salida programada con Ryoken.  
-¿quieres ir a comer? - la pregunta fue automática ante la amenaza de separación. Quería disfrutar un poco más de su compañía bajo esos términos.

-suena Bien. - acepto rápidamente Yusaku ante la idea de pasar más tiempo con su persona. Así que sin mucha prisa, se encaminaron a buscar algún buen restaurant cerca de su ubicación.

Jamás en la vida creyó que tendrían una discusión tan ridícula. Pelear entre ellos por comer comida más "sana" o en una tienda de comida rápida, se vieron feo por largos minutos entre argumentos en base de 3 puntos claves cada uno hasta que se hartaron y tuvieron un duelo de monstruos en el parque al estilo tradicional. Yusaku no traía su disco de duelo porque sería traer a Ai consigo.

Asi que sentados en una banca frente frente con sus respectivos mazos empezaron a jugar. tras unos minutos de intensa partida donde Yusaku logro ganar por muy poco. la falta de practica de tener duelos sin una IA asistente o hacerlo sin entrar a Vrains fue una desventaja tremenda, asi que se propuso tener mas duelos con esas características, ademas, le gustaba ver las hermosas facciones reales de Ryoken, convivir con el verdadero rostro de Revolver. de forma discreta, le insinuó que deberían tener mas duelos asi, por simple diversión. el mayor de ojos azul estelar le sonrio misteriosamente y le dijo que talvez le tomaría la palabra.

terminaron comiendo hamburguesas pero no terminaron de comerlas porque se entretuvieron haciendo la tarea de Yusaku o por lo menos un borrador de esta. discutieron amenamente sobre como acomodarían la información. quizá Yusaku es un genio para Hackear y sacar buenas notas pero tiene pésima redacción literaria.

aunque tal vez solo buscaban un pretexto para continuar juntos.

pasaron unas horas hasta que dieron las 5pm e inevitablemente tuvieron que separarse a continuar con sus rutinas diarias. cuando llegaron al parque que estaba frente al museo donde habían pasado su aventura, Ryoken le entrego una bolsita de regalo. el mayor aprovecho un momento donde el menor se distrajo para comprarle un llavero de una estrella que vendían en la tienda de regalos del museo aeroespacial. este detalle marco el corazon de Yusaku de forma suave. intentando disimular lo mejor posible su entusiasmo, acepto el regalo y lo cuido en sus manos como si fuera el santo grial.

despues de eso, cada uno tomo su camino pensando en la siguiente salida programada, esta vez, visitarían el mundo marino que estaba a las afueras de Dan City.

-.-.-..

jjejeje xD tan bonita la forma de pasar el tiempo juntos aunque intenten disimular.


	12. Camelias (1 parte)

este capitulo les golpeara un poco el corazón ¿Por qué? asi es la vida de dura y perra XD

. **-..-.**

 **"Camelias (primera parte)"**

estaba harto.

Ryoken Kogami siempre ha sido un hombre paciente y tranquilo. sabe que toda acción tendrá su reacción pronto, que todo tiene su patrón numérico y las estadísticas hablan por si mismas demás conoce el comportamiento humano, facilitándole la habilidad de predecir a su oponente o personas a su alrededor.

claro que en ocasiones dicha habilidad funcionaba en Yusaku.

el chico aun cuando tiene un patrón de comportamiento constante, su mente errática en cuestiones sociales y emocionales no ayuda mucho. Ryoken tenia por lo menos el 90% de la seguridad de que Yusaku aun guardaba sentimientos por el. aun podia recordar con tremenda claridad la sutil declaración de amor que el chico de ojos esmeraldas en la torre de Hanoi en su ultimo duelo, pero estando en un momento tan critico, no presto real atención.

en resumen, fue un idiota.

pero si tenia razón (y normalmente la tiene) puede que esos sentimientos aun estuvieran ahi, esperando pacientemente a que el por fin diera el primer paso. y lo haría.

el "como" era el problema.

tenia que ser algo personal y con verdadero significado, algo provenir de su alma, que representara con justicia al menos una parte de lo que siente por el hermoso joven de ojos esmeraldas. todo era tan artificial y seco que no inspiraba nada, claro hasta que Specter llego a salvarle de su predicamento.

-¿porque no intenta regalarle unas flores Revolver-sama? - comento el chico aficionado a las plantas mientras cortaba elegantemente el pequeño manzano bonzai desde la barra de la cocina sin ver a su mejor amigo, el cual intuia que estaba tirado en alguna parte de la sala. un habito que tenia desde que lo conocía cuando esta pensativo y lleno de conflictos internos.

-¿Flores? ¿te refieres al Hanakotoba? - le miro con interés al platinado.  
-asi es, incluso alguien tan insípido como Playmaker sabra identificar el significado de las flores. - Ryoken ignoro el tono lleno de desden del ojiglacial y se acerco al menor de la casa con interés en saber del Hanakotoba.  
\- ¿Qué crees que deba regalarle? -  
-es mas que claro que sea una flor que simbolice bien sus sentimientos por el- otro corte a unas pequeñas hojas que arruinaban la estética de su bonzai. - pero por favor, no le regale rosas. eso es trillado y vulgar, además, tienen que ser precisamente rojas para que signifiquen amor -  
-es un buen consejo-el mayor de ojos estelares, empezó a revisar su celular para buscar algún manual sobre el Hanatokoba. mientras tomaba asiento en la barra de su cocina, siendo refrescado el aroma de las hojas recién cortadas del manzano en miniatura y la colonia sutilmente elegante de Specter.

tras unos minutos de lectura con flores que no podían importarle lo mas mínimo, además de que el platinado le daba consejos de cuales flores jamas debe elegir para declararse, claro a no ser que no le importe quedar como un idiota. encontró la flor ideal para esa tarea.

Camelias.

asi que obteniendo la dirección de una gran florería (cortesía de Specter) donde tenían la mayor cantidad de plantas para eventos especiales. aunque no es un fanatico de las plantas, las camelias le gustaron. tenían un significado solido y real sobre el amor que las rosas, sin importar su color. las camelias por su forma tan delicada eran ideales para el. significaban el deseo, la pasión, la elegancia, un profundo amor de un admirador secreto.

porque ese era el amor de Ryoken hacia Yusaku. por 10 años jamas dejo de pensar en Fujiki, aun cuando no conocía su nombre y rostro, sentimiento que crecio cuando supo su identidad en Vrains y continuo haciéndolo durante su convivencia casi diaria.

llego a la florería destinada y compro un ramillete de bonito tamaño. nada demasiado grande, no porque Yusaku no lo valiera (por el fuera, le tapizaria su casa con ellas) sino porque el chico es muy reservado y se abochornaría si le llevara algo demasiado grande. Ryoken sabia que el peliazul estaba en el café Nagi por la hora, seria el momento ideal. le pediría un tiempo a solas y le confesaría su amor.

ignorando olímpicamente a las chicas que veian con buen agrado y ternura el ramillete de flores color rosa pastel y aroma dulce que descansaba en sus manos. pero las camelias no estaban solas, habia otra flor con ella, las gardenias. fragantes y hermosas, marcando firmemente la dulzura de sus intenciones. fue cruzando el parque donde se encontraba actualmente el camion amarillo con el ridículo logo de perro y la luna.

Ryoken jamas se habia sentido tan emocionado toda su vida. como si un viejo deseo de años, desde su mas tierna infancia, estuviera a punto de realizarse. incluso podia sentir sus mejillas picarle. cuando llego, vio a su futuro esposo sentado en una de las mesas dándole la espalda al mundo y sin dudar ni un poco apresuro sus pasos pero justo cuando estaba por llegar y decir su nombre con toda la ilusion del mundo, detuvo su andar lentamente hasta detenerse por completo.

no era para menos.

su Yusaku estaba compartiendo un beso con Homura.

...

hermosos pétalos rosados caian uno a uno desde lo alto de un muelle hacia la inmensidad del océano azul. Ryoken miraba como caian los petalos despacio, dejándose llevar por el ocasional viento que los arrastraba a lugares mas lejanos pero aun asi caian en el mar.

casi como sus esperanzas.

del maravilloso ramillete que compro para declarse ahora era un monton de ramitas verdes con cálices amarillos por la falta de petalos. Ryoken sentía su corazón destrozado, se habia hecho demasiadas ilusiones como un niño en su cumpleaños o un canario que ve la puerta de su jaula abierta.

fue demasiado crédulo pensar que Yusaku deseaba con el algo mas que una amistad. talvez Yusaku si quería compartir su vida con el pero de forma amistosa pero el fue quien malinterpreto las señales ante la desesperada necesidad de afecto. con gesto herido y desesperanzado, quitaba cada pétalo de las camelias. si, las flores lo representaban muy bien.

el tenia un amor secreto que se quedaría asi hasta su muerte.

-nunca te habia visto con esa mirada-despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar esa suave voz cerca suyo. giro su vista para encarar con el extraño que le hablaba de forma tan natural y confiada. abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido, se trataba del chico de exótico cabello tricolor y hermosos ojos color rubi, esta ocasión usaba un conjunto gótico con pinchos y cadenas, gracias a que no caía en la exageración, lucia mas misterioso que un seguidor de la muerte o algo parecido.

-no me conoces-  
-ni tu a mi, es lo ideal para hablar sabes-el extraño de piel canela y ojos exóticos se recargo en el barandal del muelle al sentido opuesto de Ryoken con una sonrisa misteriosa. esto pico curiosidad en Ryoken o tan solo quería una razón para olvidar por un momento su corazón herido.  
-¿porque el interés?  
-para serte sincero, eres atractivo y captaste mi atención por tus modos, pero no haría la bajeza de aprovecharme de tu debilidad para ganarme tus atenciones. ante todo, tengo honor dentro y fuera de los duelos.-Ryoken suspiro ante esa comparativa. el extraño de mechas doradas y suficiente atrevimiento para usar cuero en pleno verano tenia un punto y no confiaba en el pero aun asi, continuo hablándole, no tenia a nadie mas a quien recurrir para hablar de su jodida suerte en el amor. además, el mismo lo dijo, son extraños.

-¿quieres ir a tomar algo? -

...

lo sé, soy una perra sin corazon. pero saben una cosa corazones, tenia ganas de Shippear a Yami Yugi con Ryoken. ¿porque? bueno, basicamente se parecen un poco. los dos estan tocadiscos de la cabeza, ambos saben que tienen buenas facultades pero saben que cargan demasiados pecados. vivieron mucho tiempo en soledad y la oscuridad (en el caso de Yami Yugi, siglos) se pasan de verga con sus métodos (en el caso de Yami en la temporada cero y Revolver al querer destruir toda una civilizacion)

ademas, si fuera posible (y si no me gustara tanto el Prideshipping) lo llamaria Darkshipping o Aloneshipping. ojala les haya gustado y no me maten :)


	13. camelias (2 parte)

-Camelias (2 parte)

bebia su tercer vaso de agua intentando lavarse la boca el sabor de los labios de Takeru-kun. el chico adicto a las llamas le habia comentado que nunca habia besado a alguien y que próximamente seria su cumpleaños, una pequeña insinuación a iniciar una platica a la vez un pedido. como era de esperarse, Yusaku no le interesaba mucho en realidad, además, el tampoco se habia besado con nadie. no tanto porque le faltaban con quien, sino porque estaba reservando su primer beso con su persona especial, incluso consiguió un pequeño bálsamo labial color rosa palido para la resequedad de su boca y darle un toque rosado para causarle un poco mas de dicha a Kogami en el momento que compartieran su primer beso.

lo que no se esperaba fue que Homura se lo robara.

por su puesto que se sintió traicionado y furioso, por muy poco Flame y Ai lograron tranquilizarlo argumentando que Takeru es un idiota impulsivo que no respeta el espacio personal. con palabras tan frias como su furia, Yusaku destrozo las esperanzas amorosas del peliblanco con carmesí por su persona. por mucho que lo apreciara como amigo y colega, lo habia ofendido profundamente al actuar de esa forma. una cosa quera que tolerara hasta apreciara sus muestras de afecto por demás invasivas y la otra era meterse con sus sentimientos.

el pobre usuario de Soulburner no solo termino regañado por Flame, sino tambien con el corazón roto pero era de esperarse, Yusaku nunca mostro demasiado interés en su persona pero el quiso arriesgarse. afortunadamente, su amistad con Yusaku se habia conservado por muy poco pero le costaría recuperar su confianza.

Yusaku termino de beber su sexto vaso de agua y suspiro de alivo. habia sido afortunado que Ryoken no estuviera ahi para ver eso, sino, su corazón no soportaría un rechazo de su parte, no de nuevo. todo su esfuerzo se iria al basurero ante un inofensivo beso.

vio el reloj en la pared del vehículo ¿tan rápido se habia hecho de noche? se supone que Ryoken debió llegar hace tiempo ¿Por qué no habia llegado? se preocupo un poco ante la ausencia de su no-novio y decidio ir a buscarlo a su casa directamente, no habia otro lugar en donde podia estar... o con quien.

este pensamiento dolio demasiado.

ya fue bastante doloroso el primer rechazo cuando se declaro en la torre, aunque técnicamente no es como tal. porque Revolver jamas le dio una respuesta debido que AI se metio en la conversación. no estaba dispuesto a rendirse sobre sus intenciones con el peliblanco, el quería que su futuro fuera de la mano con la de su persona especial.

un crujido llamo su atención mientras caminaba en dirección a la estación de trenes para ir a la casa de Ryoken. inevitablemente miro hacia abajo y vio que aplasto con su calzado el tallo de una flor rosada. quitando su pie, tomo la susodicha afectada y aun estando maltradada, conservo su forma y aroma.

una bonita camelia rosada.

inevitablemente emitio una ligera sonrisa soñadora. el no es de detalles o regalos con valor sentimental pero esa flor le hizo recordar inevitablemente a Ryoken, no solo por el color tan bonito que le caracteriza, sino tambien por su significado. un amor secreto.  
aunque sus sentimientos no son tan evidentes como quisiera porque esta roto por dentro, sabe que son verdaderos y se prometia que un dia los volveria a sacar a la luz.

...

tardo un poco en llegar a la residencia Kogami debido a su distancia y porque los trenes estaban un poco mas retrasados de lo normal. una vez que llego al domicilio, no dudo en tocar varias veces el timbre hasta que se asomara el chico de cabellos de espuma de mar y ojos como estrellas. al cuarto timbrazo, la puerta es abrió revelando al usuario de Revolver en ropas normales con una taza en sus manos.

-Fujiki-kun, buenas tardes - fue su saludo normal y ameno. el peliazul suspiro de alivio al ver que su amada persona estaba a salvo y entero.

-¿porque no llegaste al Food Truck? Kusanagi-san no me dio muchos detalles - esto ultimo es mentira, jamas le pregunto porque estaba tan preocupado por Kogami-kun que olvido preguntar, pero ese era un detalle que no necesitaba saber.  
-ah, estuve un poco enfermo en la mañana pero un poco de descanso ayudo-  
-¿enfermo?-el pelizul inevitablemente se altero un poco y dio un ademan de que quería pasar a revisarlo mejor. no podia permitir que una enfermedad le acortara el tiempo de vida de su futuro esposo.

-estoy bien Fujiki-kun - emitió una sonrisa sobria que provoco un ligero rubor en el peliazul de ojos esmeraldas. sin mas pretextos, permitio que el menor entrara a su hogar para que se refrescara un poco y se pusieran de acuerdo en los planes de ataque entre ambos bandos. en ningún momento Ryoken dejo de sonreir aunque esta de buen humor, su mueca mostraba el sutil toque de superioridad que caracterizaba a Revolver.

¿como no estar de humor agradable cuando su Yusaku prefería estar con el que con su novio?

entonces, brevemente recordó su platica con ese chico misterioso.

 _sentados frente a frente en una pequeña mesa en una cafeteria muy sencilla y relajada. el extraño de ojos exoticos y piel canela bebia con ligereza su limonada mientras que Ryoken daba pequeños tragos a su machiatto. el peliblanco de ojos azules estelar miro con detenimiento a su acompañante. sin dudar era un joven exotico y hermoso aunque no tanto como Yusaku._

 _Yusaku, aun dolia pensar en el y el imaginario futuro que jamas tendria con el._

 _-volviste a pensar en esa persona-la suave voz del sujeto frente a el lo saco de sus pensamientos autoflagelantes._

- _te dije que no estoy interesado en ti. si acepte en acompañarte porque tenias algo de mi interes que decirme-fue crudamente honesto. no le importo si lastimaba los sentimientos del chico frente a el. el tenia los suyos quebrados, ademas, no estaba de humor para tolerar coqueterías._

- _eso se puede apreciar. pero no pretendo seducirte. en las condiciones que estas seria tomar una sucia ventaja. si voy a dar mi pelea, sera cuando el otro chico este enterado de mis intenciones contigo y tu tengas tu mente despejada-_  
 _-¿como estas tan seguro que le importara a el lo que ocurra conmigo?-el ojirubi dejo de beber su limonada para ver directamente a los ojos del joven frente suyo. un chico tan atractivo, corrompido y fragil como el._

- _es egoista. pude verlo una vez que estuve comprandote un Hotdog, si pudiera eliminarme con la mirada, no estaria aqui. - aun cuando fue serio el tono de voz, su discreta sonrisa disminuyo su impacto._  
 _-eso no importa, el ya tiene novio. -_  
 _-¿y? ¿eso te va a detener? - Ryoken se sorprendio ante la insinuacion de que el rompiera la relacion entre Yusaku y Homura-kun. el ojirubi al ver que el peliblanco no capto el mensaje completo, decidio ser directo y explicarle una de las realidades mas crudas del mundo._

- _escucha, te han vendido que el amor es un sentimiento hermoso y puro, unicamente para personas buenas y de gentiles sentimientos pero no lo es del todo- se inclino en la mesa apoyandose con sus codos y su gesto pensativo. repasando cada palabra cuidadosamente._  
 _-el amor si, te ayuda a ser mejor persona porque quieres que tu enamorado sea feliz a tu lado. ¿has pensado bien en esa frase? basicamente quieres ser el mejor de todos y todo para que tu persona especial no busque a nadie mas. - esto fue una revelacion para Ryoken. aun con su sorpresa, lucia interesado._

- _el amor es egoista, cruel y siempre hay un perdedor en su juego, aun cuando se haga de trio o cuarterto porque siempre habra un favorito sobre todos los demas. es un sentimiento hermoso no lo niego pero su guerra por el corazon de una persona es sucio. te hace mentir de tus cualidades, dejar de ser quien eres, usas cosas que nunca provarias por tu voluntad. - conforme seguia narrando el chico de mechas rubias, el usuario de Revolver se quedo pensativo. debia admitir que tenia razon, el intentaba ser bueno y tolerante con todos los que le rodeaban. si, no tenia problema en sociabilizar un poco pero tambien deseaba mandarlos a todos al diablo pero no podia porque eso le restaria puntos con Yusaku._

- _estoy sacrificando mi personalidad por el- afirmo suavemente Ryoken y el tricolor afirmo despacio._  
 _-es por eso que te duele. hiciste expectativas porque creiste que todos tus cambios serian diferentes para atraerlo. pero no. si realmente quisera estar contigo, te ayudaria a ser mejor persona sin dejar de ser quien eres. porque supongo que te atrae su verdadero ser-_  
 _-en cambio el esta enamorado de mi por una accion de hace 10 años-_  
 _-esta obsecionado contigo por un fantasma. asi de simple-_

 _hubo un incomodo silencio entre ellos ante esa revelacion. Ryoken sabia que sus sentimientos son reales, que el esta enamorado de Yusaku, del verdadero, de aquel que sufre, que siente, que muestra sonrisas escazas y es tan crudamente sincero que no le importa herir a los demas. pero si el peliazul no sentia lo mismo por el, talvez no valia la pena intentarlo._

- _pero eso no signfica que te rindas-animo con mejor humor el tricolor, disfrutando las facciones menos confusas en el peliblanco, por algunas mas acordes a lo que es su personalidad real: un Chico de poderosa determinación brillando en sus ojos. lo vio un dia a la distancia antes de animarse a pedir un Hotdog, se habia quedado encandilado por esas facciones seguras y firmes ante sus propios pensamientos._  
 _-¿por eso dijiste que el amor es una guerra sucia?-_  
 _-estas empezando a comprender. si vez que ese chico aun con novio te sigue buscando...-_  
 _-significa que no esta verdaderamente enamorado de el- la sonrisa de Ryoken se volvio un poco pretenciosa._

 _aun tenia oportunidad de estar con Yusaku. lo habia dicho una vez, el no es una buena persona ¿porque tiene que serlo en el campo del amor? Homura-kun es un agradable pero sencillamente no habia lugar entre ellos dos, no de forma romantica. claro si veia que Yusaku esta realmente interesado en el ojiazul oceanico, el desistiria pero con la frente en alto. porque seria el mismo._

 _el amor se compone de dos cosas: amarse a uno mismo y amar a la otra persona._

 _RyoKen se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, libre de actuar como le plazca y a sus propios ideales. Algo que tenía restringido desde hace tiempo por su deber con su padre, con el proyecto Hanoi, sus aliados._

 _Ahora actuaría acorde a lo que verdaderamente quería hacer._

 _Miro hacia el tricolor para despedirse adecuadamente de él pero justo cuando levantó la mirada, un par de labios muy suaves con sabor a limón y miel robaron su aliento._

 _El beso era ligero y ameno, como si fuera un beso sencillo entre parejas de hace tiempo. Incluso sintió la traviesa lengua del contrario intentar profundizar el beso pero no le permitió el paso._

 _Ya era suficiente que le robara su primer beso después de años._

- _relajate, es tan solo un beso - bromeó el atrevido al romper el contacto._  
 _-si tan solo tuviera valor para mi, entonces seria ofensivo - el tricolor de ojos Rubí abrió un poco sus ojos ante esa cruda respuesta pero en vez de llorar por la falta de sensibilidad, sonrió. El chico frente a él tiene fuertes sentimientos por el niño aquel y esa mirada intensa y determinada era lo que buscaba y provocaba que muchas chicas desearan estar con él, incluyendo a el._

- _me alegro haberte sido útil pero no hago nada gratis - bromeó el oji Rubí arqueado una Ceja._  
 _-¿por qué crees que no te aleje en el momento que me besaste? -_

Después de pagar, cada quien se fue por su lado con una breve despedida. Claro que el extraño no se presentó ante el y Ryoken tampoco con tal de mantener el anonimato en caso de volverse a ver.  
Y tenían el presentimiento que así sería.

El joven hombre de ojos azul estelar llegó a su casa, se dispuso a trabajar en el laboratorio en Vrains pero antes de siquiera conectarse, escucho el timbre de la puerta.

Entonce supo que el juego había empezado.

-. -. _.

Que tal eh? Bien loco el pedo con este fick owo me gustó la interacción de Ryoken y Yami así como Yuya y Yusaku.

XD. Viene ya lo bueno queridas owo y disculpen por la demora uu


	14. osadía

Otras ideas locas, sacadas de mi retorcida imaginación owo

-. -. _. _

-Osadia-

-dejame ver si entendí...-  
Ryoken evito apretarse el puente de la nariz con señal de frustración ante una inusual visita a plenas 11:30 pm del viernes. estaba a punto de irse a dormir tras una tarde de investigaciones fructíferas sobre los IGNIS que aun no compartiría con Yusaku, hasta que escucha el timbre de su casa.

-primero, dices que tu casa se quedó sin agua potable y la electricidad fallo por lo viejo del edificio. - el menor de ojos claros como esmeraldas afirmó seguro con un ademán de su cabeza. Ante esta respuesta, el mayor continuo haciendo un leve ademán con las manos.

-por las remodelaciones gubernamentales-  
-así es-  
-segundo. Ibas a la casa de Kusanagi-san a pasar todo el mes pero te equivocaste de autobús y terminaste aquí.-  
-es correcto. -  
-justamente aquí. A las Afueras de la ciudad, de todas las paradas disponibles de un autobús. en ese lugar-  
-no iba a bajar en un lugar desconocido- el menor de ojos esmeraldas afirmó otra vez con lógica.

-tercero, te quedaste sin dinero porque dejaste tu cartera en tu casa junto con tu celular y no recuerdas el número de Kusanagi-san para que pase por ti- resumió el peliblanco de ojos claros, sintiendo un ligero espasmo en su párpado derecho ante las claras pretenciones del menor de cabello azul con rosa.

-no era necesario que repitieras todas mis palabras Kogami-kun. - puntualizó Yusaku en tono neutral, aferrándose a su pequeña maleta (que por supuesto es color magenta) y mochila escolar. Tras esas palabras, le siguió un incomodo silencio entre los dos, cada uno metido en sus propias ideas aun cuando estaban parados como idiotas en la puerta principal de la casa.

RyoKen sabía que no podía dejarle a su suerte, es peligroso para su futuro esposo pasear por ahi a esas horas de la noche. pero no esperaba que el chico pretendiera mudarse a su casa y Yusaku sabe perfectamente que el chico de ojos claros tiene mucha bondad en su corazón aun cuando dijera que no es buena persona.

Sin más que hacer. Ryoken le dejó pasar, retirándose de la puerta.

...

Yusaku se quedo a solas en su cuarto de huéspedes desempaquetando sus pocas pertenencias, guardándolas en el closet de la habitación. su nuevo y temporal cuarto es elegante y de gran tamaño, muchísimo mas grande que en el piso donde duerme y tiene una maravillosa vista al océano.

suspiro muy contento ante su logro. sabia que Ryoken no lo dejaría desamparado y permitiría que se quedara mas tiempo, en el momento que supo que el molesto de Specter se mudo para cuidar mejor sus plantas y darle espacio al peliblanco de ojos brillantes. tomo todas sus cosas esenciales y con su firmeza tan férrea como sus sentimientos, llego a la casa de su no-novio. podrían convivir con mayor privacidad, sin interrupciones. ya que su espacio fue invadido por acosadoras féminas y hombres que podían quitarle a su Kogami.

era momento de tomar cartas en el asunto.

mientras tanto, se puso a curiosear en la habitación. no habia mucho en realidad, pero tenia sentido porque ese lugar es una habitación para invitados que rara vez era usada. vio los sencillos pero elegantes muebles, asi como el interior de su nuevo armario y vio algo inusual dentro. un viejo álbum de fotografías color carmín.

sintiéndose aun mas interesado, tomo el viejo libro de fotografías y tomo asiento en la cama para contemplarlo mejor. de estar AI con el, estaría haciendo bulla de lo anticuado de hacer esa clase de recuerdos pero al mismo tiempo, moriría de curiosidad en ver su interior. poco a poco, mientras pasaba las hojas asi como sus imagenes, aprendia un poco del pasado de su futuro novio. el era un niño bastante carismático y bonito, sonreía en todo momento ante la cámara o cuando estaba con sus padres.

no evito reírse quedito cuando vio una foto en la cual usaba un traje de marinero blanco con su correspondiente boina. algo tan adorable y dulce, contrastante al sensual joven que es hoy en dia. pero una fotografía lo dejo en shock, casi al punto de quiebre que deseaba romperla sin importarle el valor emocional.

...

Ryoken dormia entre sabanas blancas y un edredón color rosa palido, completamente ajeno al mundo exterior con su rostro durmiente hacia la ventana, la cual mostraba el hermoso paisaje del Stardust Road. tan pacifico y tranquilo.

o eso era hasta que Fujiki entra de golpe a la alcoba del dueño de la mansión hecho una furia, con consecuencia despertando a Ryoken completamente desorientado y no trataba de ocultarlo.

-¡¿Qué diablos significa esto Ryoken?!-el menor de ojos esmeraldas a pasos largos llego a la cama del usuario de Revolver, quien aun no lograba carburar del todo lo que ocurria ahi, mas lo único que despertó su curiosidad fue que Fujiki lo llamo por su nombre de pila.  
-¿acabas de llamarme por mi nombre?-fue lo primero que logro articular.  
-¡eso no importa! ¡¿dime porque Specter y tu dormían juntos?!-le mostro la fotografía de la discordia entre este par. intentando no dormirse en plena pelea (aunque no entendia porque estaba Yusaku peleando con el)

tomo la foto y la vio con la máxima atención que podia hacer una persona recién despierta. era una tierna imagen de el mismo junto con Specter dormidos cuando eran pequeños, descansaban felices mientras estaban tomados de la mano. una escena tan adorable que Vyra no se resistió a tomar una fotografía para la posteridad.

-primero, Fujiki-kun éramos niños en ese entonces. segundo, Specter no lo admitirá en voz alta pero en ocasiones sufria pesadillas y tercero... ¿Qué te importa lo que hago con Specter?-gruño el mayor un poco mas consiente. Yusaku no pudo evitar sonrojarse entre la vergüenza y el enojo, claro que le dolia que Ryoken haya compartido un espacio asi de intimo con otra persona, aunque fueran niños. no sabe hasta que edad dejaron de hacerlo. ¿Qué tal si aun dormían juntos hasta que ese chico extraño se mudo?

\- ve a dormir Fujiki-kun- el mayor despacho en tono adormilado pero sin quitar el suave reproche hacia su futuro esposo.  
-me quedare aqui-  
-¿que?-  
-primero, ya que te dormías con Specter porque sufria pesadillas, puedo quedarme tambien aqui, yo sufro terrores nocturnos. segundo, estas acostumbrado a que alguien duerma contigo y tercero... yo... si me importa lo que hagas con el-susurro esto ultimo con algo de dolor en el pecho. últimamente Ryoken mantenía distancia con el, como si el peliblanco de ojos claros ya no buscara tanto tiempo pasar ratos con su persona.

dolia que Ryoken no saliera mas con el.

-en ese orden. lo primero y lo segundo puedes cumplirlo con Homura-kun, no me necesitas para eso. tercero, éramos niños en ese entonces, no teníamos con quien apoyarnos mas que con nosotros mismos.-se resigno a no dormir, al parecer el menor de cabellos azules y rosas insistirá con el tema.  
-¿Takeru? ¿Qué tiene que ver el con todo esto?-le miro con confusión Yusaku.

-es tu novio tengo entendido-  
-no me interesa de esa forma. lo aprecio como amigo pero no lo suficiente. ya te lo he dicho antes, eres tu a quien puedo abrir mi corazón y mostrarte mis temores y debilidades porque yo... yo...-yusaku trago con dureza. Gracias a la oscuridad, Ryoken no se Percataba del inmenso carmín en sus mejillas asi como el ritmico golpeteo en sus carótidas por la taquicardia.

-Ryoken yo... -  
-es la segunda vez que dices mi nombre- esto prendió un poco de ira en Yusaku ¿acaso no podía ver que intentaba declararse por segunda vez en su vida?  
\- no te fijes en esos detalles idiota - pero antes de que siguiera protestando. El mayor de ojos estelares tomó al joven héroe de Vrains de los brazos y lo hizo acostarse con el.

Sobra decir que dicha acción, borro toda palabra o acción por parte del estoico muchacho.

-también te amo - murmuró timidamente Kogami hijo mientras abrazaba de manera protectora al chico en sus brazos, hundió su rostro en los suaves cabellos azules con aroma a menta.

Yusaku por su lado sentía su mundo revolucionar ante esa sencilla frase. Llena de calidez y sinceridad que cubría cada molécula de su ser. Sin evitarlo, sonrió.

Se sentía muy feliz. Sus esfuerzos dieron frutos. Su amada persona es oficialmente suyo.

Pero hay algo que no lograba comprender del todo. Removiendose un poco para encarar a Ryoken, Yusaku le hablo en suave hilo de voz, como si se tratara de un secreto.

-¿porque dijiste "también"? -  
-porque se que querías confesar tu amor por mi - fue una suave respuesta, esas estrellas jóvenes de azul metálico chocaron otra las esmeraldas llenas de luz y vida, compartiendo en breves segundos sus emociones.  
-eso es arrogante de tu parte - gruño Yusaku ante la insulsa respuesta y aumento más su molestia al escucharle reír discretamente. Ryoken beso su frente provocando otro estallido de emociones en ambos corazones.

-mi respuesta fue así porque no te respondí cuando te confesarte la primera vez en la torre de Hanoi-  
-Ryoken... - entonces Yusaku noto el pálido rosa en las mejillas de su persona. Atino con sonreir una vez más y sentir el calor de su cuerpo al acurrucarse más contra el mayor y abrazandolo lo mejor que pudiera.

Definitivamente el color rosa quedaba muy bien en su novio y haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerlo ahí.

-. -. -. -

Kyaaaa la declaración de amor más bonita y rara del mundo owo.  
Me mato lo torpes que pueden ser xD


	15. gentileza

-.-.-

-Gentileza-

sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas contemplaban el hermoso océano con ligera ansiedad. era el tercer mes que iba todos los días a ver si Ryoken habia regresado. la hora que visitaba la costa era irregular, puede estar parado en el muelle o el camino del Stardust road mirando hacia el horizonte desde las 6 am hasta las 11pm. siempre contemplando esas tranquilas aguas que aun no le devolvían a su persona mas querida. Yusaku mantenía su esperanza latiendo en su corazon, si bien no sabia que no fue correspondido románticamente por el mayor (aunque técnicamente no le dijo nada al respecto) tenia la fe de que este volveria a su lado, por lo menos para compartir un camino juntos. una amistad seria suficiente para el.

era un martes por la tarde cuando iba de regreso a la mansión que se encontraba en el acantilado que para su sorpresa. vio un barco muy familiar en el pequeño muelle privado de esa propiedad. sin evitarlo empezó a correr hacia esa dirección sintiendo su corazon latir con fuerza ante la emoción de volver a ver a su amada persona. no sabia que le diría o como empezaría a hablar con el pero se le ocurriría algo, si es que los nervios no le ganaban primero.

cuando llego al muelle, Ryoken estaba bajando del barco y sus miradas chocaron irremediablemente. Yusaku sonrio débilmente, sintiendo su corazon atorarse en su garganta dolorosamente.

-¿que haces aquí? - fueron esas palabras rudas las que lo hicieron regresar a la realidad. Aun sintiéndose nervioso, trago saliva con dureza y miro de frente a Ryoken.

-estaba preocupado por ti -  
-¿y porque lo estarías? Ya te lo dije, no somos nada. No significas nada para mi más que una piedra en mi camino - yusaku tembló ante esas crueles palabras pero continuaría ahí, era más su deseo masoquista de estar con el que otra cosa.

-podemos volver a empezar... - ofreció el peliazul sintiendo su corazón siendo comprimido por una fuerza invisible. Un doloroso apretón que no lo dejaba respirar, dándole deseos de llorar pero intentaba disimular lo mejor posible.

-¿no entiendes verdad? No quiero saber de ti jamás. Pero si quieres razones... - Ryoken mostró una sonrisa cruel que hirió cada parte del corazón de Yusaku. Se vio tentado a irse pero más era su necesidad de quedarse, de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-primero... Si, te ayude cuando eramos niños. Pero por eso perdí años valiosos para estar con mi padre. Como me arrepiento... Debí dejarlos morir - señaló con sus dedos la numeración sin dejar de mostrarse frío y duro pero perfectamente consciente de lo que decía.

-Revolver, por favor... -

 _Yu... Sa..._

-segundo, eres mi enemigo por le hecho de que tengas en tu poder a ese Ignis. Tu eres el culpable de que todo haya llegado tan lejos. - yusaku se quedo callado ante esto. Era verdad, el había desafiado directamente a los caballeros de Hanoi, estorbando en sus planes cada vez más agresivos hasta llegar a la torre de Hanoi.

 _Yu..._

Por su culpa, casi mueren miles.

 _ku_...

-tercero. Perdí a la persona más valiosa que tengo. Mi familia. Mi padre jamás se hubiera sacrificado si no hubieras intervenido. ¿Como pretendes que acepte estar cerca del asesino de mi padre? - esto último lo remarcó con rencor, haciendo más grande el dolor en el pecho de Yusaku. Le picaban los ojos, queria romper a llorar pero su corazón es necio como el mismo, 10 años de sentimientos no pueden morir tan pronto.

Antes su cuerpo sería entregado a la muerte.

-lo siento... -

 _Yu..._

-eso no revive a los muertos - gruño con cruel indiferencia. Sin mayor miramiento, volvió a trepar a su barco y ante esta acción, Yusaku fue detrás de él aún sintiendo sus piernas pesadas.

-no te vayas. Te necesito - abrio su corazón una vez más.

Yusa...

-no quiero volver a verte jamás.- a ese punto. El peliazul de ojos hermosos se arrodilla ante Ryoken con el alma hecha pedazos, su corazón hecho polvo ante el nuevo rechazo. Intentaba no llorar pero las culpas y el dolor del desamor eran más fuertes al punto de gimotear un poco.

 _Yusaku..._

¿De quién era esa voz? Sonaba como la de Ryoken pero el lo había abandonado una vez más. Dejándole con su alma resquebrajada.

 _Yusaku... Despierta..._

¿Despertar? Entonces, la figura de su persona frente a él empieza a desintegrarse en pequeños trozos y ante este hecho, Yusaku se puso de pie para ir con Ryoken pero no podía moverse. Sus piernas estaban clavados al suelo impidiéndole moverse, lucho como para alcanzarlo y tomar su mano, mínimo para revelar su mayor secreto del corazón pero era inútil.

Poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer.

-¡Ryoken! - lo llamo importando muy poco si tenia permiso de llamarlo con su nombre de pila. Se estiró como pudo pero no era suficientemente largo.

 _Despierta... Yusaku..._

...

Aquellas hermosas esmeraldas se abrieron llenas de pánico y lágrimas acumuladas, intentando ubicarse donde estaba, luchando otra una manta rosa y algo restringiendo sus movimientos.

Sintiendo cada vez más pánico y estrés.

-Yusaku, soy Ryoken.-aquella voz amable y preocupada sonaba igual a aquel niño que lo salvo cuando estaba encerrado. Poco a poco se fue calmando, el estaba ahi.

RyoKen estaba con el. Abrazando su cuerpo para darle confort y seguridad.

Poco a poco, se fue calmando pero necesitaba saber que es real, que si es su amada persona.

¿Y si no lo era? Y si se trataba de Takeru o Kusanagi-san y aquella voz solo es producto de su desesperación. moriría de decepción.

-mirame-el menor de ojos esmeraldas, se resistió. Quería que lo dejaran en su imaginación donde era el peliblanco tocándole gentilmente. Hasta que una mano un poco más grande que la suya lo Hace voltear, con miedo mira frente suyo para encarar la horrible realidad pero grata fue su sorpresa de ver esos hermosos ojos color azul estelar junto con unos cabellos blancos como espuma de mar.

Era su Ryoken, todo fue una pesadilla horrible.

El peliblanco mayor despertó ante el inquieto movimiento de su ahora novio y giro a verlo dentro de su somnolencia. Se preocupo al verlo tan angustiado y tembloroso.

No sabía que hacer, es muy torpe para dar consuelo o no sabía si despertar a Yusaku de su sueño era buena o mala idea. Hasta que vio las primeras lagrimas caer y sus temblorosa voz decir su nombre en un gemido lleno de lamento.

Entonces prosiguió a despertarlo.

Insistio tanto hasta hacerlo reaccionar pero fue inevitable darle un abrazo ante un arranque de pánico por parte del menor.

-Ryoken... - el ojiesmeralda sin corresponder al abrazo miro a su novio intentando limpiarse las lágrimas.  
-lo siento. Lo siento mucho - el ojiazul se extraño ante esa declaración pero dejo que continuará el menor.

-perdoname, por mi culpa te orille ha hacer cosas terribles. Perdoname que yo haya sido la causa de que perdieras a tu padre dos veces...-el usuario de Revolver lo hizo callar con sus dedos en su labios y le miro intensamente.

De eso se trataba.

Poco a poco la fuerza de su mirada bajo a ser una suave y calmada. Buscando contagiar esos sentimientos al atormentado chico en sus brazos.

-primero. Tu no tienes la culpa de mis acciones. Actuabas según tu postura y yo siendo líder de los caballeros de Hanoi. tenemos ideales diferentes y me temo que eso en algún futuro nos va a separar una vez más. - el pánico brillo en los ojos del más joven.

-pero te aseguro por mi honor que jamás te haría daño, sea a tu cuerpo o tus sentimientos. Ya antes tuve muchas oportunidades para derrotarte y hacerte daño pero... Siendo sincero... Lo último que pensé fue lastimarte. Y más al saber quien eras en realidad para mi pasado - explicó el mayor con mirada neutral, mostrando la certeza de sus palabras. Yusaku logro comprender que era verdad. Ryoken pido haberlo matado en muchas ocasiones, sea dejándole morir en las manos de Akira, en las impetuosas tormentas de datos, en los virus anothery entre otras. No le importaria matarle si con tal optenia al IGNIS y cumplía con su cometido.

RyoKen fue muy suave con el.

-segundo, llege a odiarte por lo ocurrido en la torre y el hecho que mi padre falleciera porque intervino. Pero durante mi viaje, me di cuanta que toda esa rabia disfrazada de dolor no me dejaba ver que mi padre ofreció su vida voluntariamente para salvarme, me demostró que aún con mis fallos, me amaba. - a ese punto, los ojos de Ryoken brillaron en un tono melancólico y cariñoso. Yusaku sabía que no debía sentir celosos de un fantasma y mucho menos tratándose de su propio padre pero aún su corazón temia que el peliblanco se fuera de su vida, que no le amara realmente.

-tercero. Te... Te extrañaba mucho - las mejillas del mayor se pintaron de un bonito rosa y se quedó callado ante lo que diría. Es tan vergonzoso admitir lo fácil que era hablar de odio y dolor pero no podía ser sincero en sus afectos por el chico que le miraba expectante.

-... Antes de la torre... Yo tuve la esperanza de que una vez que terminará mi labor con mi padre yo... - a ese punto, el mayor estaba más cerca del peliazul, ambos sintiendo sus corazónes latir fuertemente, robando su sentido común porque el oxígeno estaba concentrado en aquel órgano bombeador. Podian sentir el cálido aliento del contrario incluso ver cada milímetro de su rostro aún en la oscuridad.

-... Yo imagine un futuro contigo... -

Sin hacerse mucho del rogar, se besaron.

Un beso inicialmente torpe y lento. Estaban levemente nerviosos ante su reciente confesión e inició de relación, pero no podían quedarse así. Son testarudos y determinados como ninguno en los duelos y en sus objetivos, entonces así serían en el amor.

Nuevamente se volvieron a besar, compartiendo el tibio sabor mutuamente a la vez que un abrazo gentil. Jugando con sus labios, demostrando mutuamente lo mucho que se amaban. Ryoken mordio despacio el labio inferior de su ahora novio con tal de hacerle abrir la boca y profundizar más el beso mientras que Yusaku estaba en el cielo.  
Su Ryoken lo ama y ese beso lo demostraba, sabía tan distinto por 3 sencillas razones.

Primero, el quería ser besado.  
Segundo, el esta enamorado de ese joven de hermosos ojos  
Tercero, es correspondido el sentimiento.

siguieron besándose despacio, disfrutando de las temblorosas emociones que surgían tímidamente de sus pechos y que sus cerebros apenas lograban procesar correctamente asi como la necesidad de estar tremendamente cerca uno del otro hasta el final. cuando la irremediable necesidad de aire se hizo alarmante, se separaron apenas con un beso fugaz y con un pequeño hilo de saliva. Ryoken no podia parecerle mas adorable el sonrojado rostro de su amante, a su Yusaku realmente le queda el color rosa, mucho mejor que a el mismo.

-te amo - confeso Yusaku acariciando ese rostro perfilado, tocando con cuidado los enredados mechones blancos con purpura.  
-tambien te amo-regreso del mismo modo con la diferencia de que daba pequeños besos en su frente o eso hacia hasta que escucha a su novio gruñir. pensado que algo habia hecho mal, miro a su pareja con inseguridad.

-se supone que debi ponerme ese brillo de cereza-gruño Yusaku. se supone que su primer beso debía usar ese bálsamo labial para darle ese toque rosa y encantar mas a su pareja. ante esa respuesta inesperada, Ryoken atina con ver a su pareja con una sonrisa incrédula. atina con abrazar a su novio y darle suaves caricias en su espalda.

-no será el primeros ni últimos besos que compartiremos. - el peliazul se relajo de inmediato ante esa acertada respuesta asi que sonrio complacido. era verdad. esta vez no seria la ultima vez que se besaran con amor.

y se aseguraría de que jamas lo fuera.

-.-.-.-.

auww me encanto como quedo este oneshot. tenia tentación de añadir una escena asi. ojala les haya gustado corazones owo

como disculpa, actualizacion triple nn nos vemos 3


	16. Sonido

_**-Sonido-**_

-.-..-

un mes despues.

aunque parezca increíble y completamente irreal para Ryoken y Specter (porque obviamente al enterase que Yusaku ya se habia apoderado de la recamara de su "señor" inmediatamente se dispuso a visitarlos todos los días) Yusaku decía la verdad sobre su vecindario. al parecer el gobierno se dispuso a arreglar los servicios básicos de las zonas mas descuidadas pero sin querer dejando en muchas ocasiones sin agua o sin luz, ademas de que las calles estaban terribles por las excavaciones. asi que Soichi le ofreció su casa para que viviera mientras su colonia se volvía habitable otra vez.

sobre el camion con el que se confundió Yusaku fue real tambien. habían hecho un cambio de ruta que el duelista del ciberverse ignoro por completo, asi que el camion que debía dejarle por la casa de Kusanagi-san, lo dejo por la casa de Kogami-kun.

parecía que las estrellas del cosmos se habían inclinado favorablemente a su lado.

ahora que habia pasado ese lapso de tiempo y las calles de la colonia de Yusaku estaban otra vez viables para transitar pero aún así. el peliazul seguía viviendo con Ryoken. al peliblanco no le molestaba, podia pasar tiempo a solas con su amante y Yusaku esta feliz de compartir tiempo y espacio con su novio, a ese paso, seguramente se casarian. el peliazul bicolor se dejaba llevar por esos hermosos pensamientos. de imaginar una bonita boda con detalles rosas y su Ryoken usando un traje de novio y el color rosa, nada mas para gustarle mas.

claro que no todo era color de _rosa_.

Ryoken descubrió lo tremendamente descuidado que es Yusaku respecto a su persona, lo dormilon que es y que habia cogido afin con usar su ropa en vez de la suya. admitia que fue su culpa por no medir las consecuencias. Le dijo una mañana y Yusaku estando más dormido que despierto se puso su ropa y Ryoken lo halago diciendo lo sexy que se veía. si bien no había problema que lo hiciera en su propio dormitorio, el asunto era que salía a la calle usando su ropa, incluso para dormir aunque le quedaran un poco grandes.

Yusaku supo que Ryoken no es tan santo. tenia la mania de darle besos en zonas poco comunes cada vez que tenia oportunidad, como el dorso de su mano o en su tripa. el problema era que mordia hasta dejarle una marca. la primera vez le dejo una tremenda "huella de su amor" en su cuello, tuvo que soportar los cuchicheos de sus compañeros metiches hasta de la propia Aoi. era terriblemente estricto en muchas cosas como las comidas y sus malos hábitos pero lo compensaba con su tendencia a consentirlo en besos y arrumacos.

Por si fuera poco Specter le insistía a Yusaku a irse de la casa de "Revolver" y mas cuando estaban en la misma mesa comiendo o peleando por la atención de Ryoken. aunque el caballero de blanco y ojos azul glacial habia admitido que no estaba enamorado de Ryoken, eso no significaba que cedería su lugar en su vida y Yusaku se molestaba por su intromisión.

claro hasta que un sonido muy peculiar se hizo presente.

un dia, el celular de Ryoken emitia un sonido muy diferente al ya conocido tono de llamado o mensaje. era suave y corto pero sonaba en tanto en tanto durante las 24 horas. De ser cualquier cosa no habría problema, como un juego o una aplicación recordatoria, era lo de menos. El problema radicaba en un pequeño detalle.

la sospechosa sonrisa que Ryoken al oír ese peculiar sonido.

Esa fue una de las pocas cosas que podían ponerse de acuerdo entre estos dos chicos víctimas del caso Lost. Alguien estaba metiéndose en su tan Extraño triángulo.

Pero cada uno intentaba averiguar por su parte quien era la intrusa o intruso.

Hasta que una tarde de películas la joven pareja compartían el sofa en un agradable silencio. Veían una película animada sobre guerreros felinos que luchaban contra la opresión de un mono. Ryoken veía la película con interés mientras acariciaba mimosamente las suaves hebras azules de Yusaku, quien estaba recargado en su hombro derecho.

Todo iba de maravilla o eso era hasta que el molesto sonido que le robaba sonrisas se hizo presente.

RyoKen Tomo su celular y reviso sus mensajes y una vez más sonrio hacia el aparato. Por poco El peliazul mantuvo su fachada indiferente pero por dentro está molesto el celular color magenta ante la interrupción de su intimidad con su novio.

-iré al sanitario, de paso a la cocina. ¿Gustas algo en especial? - comentó sin dejar de sonreír dejando el infernal aparato en la mesita de café mientras el ojiesmeralda le daba espacio para que pudiera moverse.  
\- estoy bien Ryoken. - el mayor afirmó y se alejo completamente ignorante de la rivalidad entre el adolescente de ojos verdes y un pequeño teléfono.

cuando se percató que Ryoken se alejo bastante. Yusaku tomó el celular con el sueño fruncido ante la aparición de ese fastidioso sonido y se puso a investigar. Al inicio se había planteado no hacer eso, no era correcto espiar a su pareja hasta que Yuya le dijo que no era "espiar", propiamente dicho, es "proteger" su novio de mujerzuelas baratas y hombres hurgidos.

Así que encendiendo la pantalla lo primero que vio fue que Ryoken lo tenía de fondo. Una foto del primer día que empezó a usar su ropa. Se había puesto la camisa rosa favorita de Ryoken y su blazer gris.

No evito que su corazón latiera tan contento ante ese hallazgo, claro hasta que ve la odiosa leyenda de mensaje en espera.

como era predecible, el celular estaba bloqueado por una contraseña. Yusaku sospecho un poco, su novio no tenia que esconder nada de el asi que se dispuso a descubrir la contraseña, no quiso perder su tiempo en escribir a la azar asi que oprimió el botón de pista: "palabra con 3 silabas". conocía su novio buena parte, debía ser algo simple pero con un trasfondo complejo como la mayoría de sus planes. duro unos minutos pensando que podia ser, debía ser algo significativo para Ryoken pero ¿Qué? tenia que pensar rápido, el mayor no tardaría en volver y talvez no tendría otra oportunidad de nuevo.

asi que escribió lo primero que se le ocurrio. "yu-sa-ku"

para su sorpresa, la pantalla principal surgio mostrando otra foto de si mismo pero con la diferencia de que el estaba haciendo un pequeño berrinche frunciendo sus cejas y haciendo una mueca con sus labios. ¿en que momento tomo esas dos fotografías? casi siempre no traía su celular a la mano.

entonces se dirigio a la sección de mensajería y abrió la aplicación. no habia mucho en realidad. eran mensajes de sus 4 contactos que ya conocía y el numero anónimo que le enviaba mensajes al por mayor. asi que abrió ese contacto desconocido y empezó a leer. cada mensaje que leia no decía nada comprometedor o atrevido, al contrario, eran intensos por la profundidad de los temas. la mayoría de los mensajes de Ryoken eran largos y cargados de culpas y dolor pero eran respondidos con consejos amables y palabras honestas aunque fueran dolorosas.

Yusaku poco a poco se fue percatando, muchas de esas frases le eran familiares. cayo en cuenta que eran palabras de un psicólogo. Ryoken tenia contacto con un psicólogo y le consultaba con regular para poder tratar con su relación y sus propias crisis.

no sabia que Ryoken tenia repulsión por el internet y las computadoras por el caso lost, algo irónico considerando sus tremendas habilidades de Hacker y asi como su control en los vientos de datos. sentía rabia y dolor por su padre, hacia sus caballeros incluso Specter pero tambien hacia el. sin embargo, siempre finalizaban con arrepentimientos por sus sentimientos oscuros pero habia uno que jamas dejaba de mencionar.

la culpa hacia el mismo.

aun asi, el psicólogo no dejaba de mencionarle una sola cosa:

 _"solo por hoy"_

era una frase sencilla pero de cierto modo le causo una tremenda conmoción. no sabia porque exactamente pero si a su novio le funcionaba, estaba bien. cerro el celular y dejo el celular de Ryoken justo donde lo tomo, sintiéndose ligeramente mal. Ryoken no estaba en una aventura o era acosado por una persona, buscaba ayuda para su problema psicológico para poder estar junto a el.

entonces, como su novio debe ayudarlo a sentirse bien consigo mismo y sobre su relación. se puso de pie y fue a buscar a Ryoken, encontrándolo en la cocina preparando café con una mirada paciente. o eso era hasta que siente un par de brazos delgados abrazando su abdomen con cariño dulce.

-Yusaku - sonríe gentilmente sintiendo la calidez del peliazul.  
-Ryoken. te tardaste - el menor le abrazo apoyando su rostro en la fornida espalda del mayor, demostrando su cariño de forma inofensiva. Ryoken por su parte disfrutaba del cariño que le ofrecia Yusaku. al principio fue duro debido que aunque ama intensamente al joven que le abrazaba con amor, no podia olvidar la culpa por las acciones de su padre y sus propios pecados.

claro hasta que volvió a toparse con el extraño de ojos color rubí un dia que trabajo en la mañana en el café Nagi. aun con su pinta de modelo y atrevido carácter, resulto ser un psicólogo bastante profesional, que ofrecio su ayuda por via telefónica.

y por como veía a su novio tan dulce, al parecer habia logrado averiguar de que se trataba aquel sonido que muchas veces le saco de quicio. emitió una discreta sonrisa, era mejor que Yusaku supiera ciertas cosas por sus propios medios, asi le seria mas fácil explicarle el porque de sus acciones y que creyera en el. lo que si, era que tenia que avisarle al Ignis de la oscuridad que tuviera cuidado sobre las fotografías.

-.-.-

jejeje, estos pillines tan traviesos. ojala les haya gustado, ya saben corazones, dejen su reviews con amor y nos vemos despues owo


	17. Ecovoz

_**-Eco voz-**_

este capitulo es por mucho especial, toco mi corazon de muchas formas y espero que a ustedes tambien. tambien hay un pequeño especial dentro.

-.-.-.

no sabian como ocurrio pero debio ser una broma por parte de algun Hacker bastante hábil y diestro, pero de todas las ideas locas que se le pudo haber ocurrido esta fue la mas extraña y molesta.

Yusaku en su avatar de Playmaker paseaba por su D-board por el ahora modificado "Vrains" o como se le conocía en ese momento, "V-Music". el ambiente estaba tapizado de todo color claro pastel especialmente rosa pastel, se escuchaba música donde sea y en vez del estilo clásico digital y relacionado con Duel Monster, eran notas musicales, ídolos de la música sea reales o virtuales por sintonizadores de voz de diferentes géneros mostrándose en cualquier aparador o pantalla. pero eso no era todo, lo avatares tambien sufrieron cambios radicales, como por ejemplo, Blue Girl no estaba arreglada con su estilo moderno y maduro, sin parecía una diva colegiala virtual de largas coletas, mucho mas largas que las coletas de Blue Angel.

Go onizuka parecía un cantante de estilo tradicional del bushido sin perder ese toque de su nuevo puesto como cazarrecompensas en colores oscuros y el escaso tono dorado que jamas desaparecería de su piel. asi todos los avatares, incluso Playmaker.

el pelinaranja lucia un traje de estudiante de preparatoria con los colores característicos del original, con el aditamento que tenia audífonos tipo casco con un micrófono integrado en sus oidos color verde con blanco con detalles amarillo toxico. aunque Playmaker estaba molesto por semejante traje, no podia deshacerse de él sin sufrir fallos, ni tampoco desconectarse de Vrains (para su desgracia) la única forma de escapar de todo eso, era cantar. cantar lo suficientemente fuerte para que se llenara una barra que aparecía automáticamente justo donde aparecía el tablero para colocar las cartas de duelo. por lo que vio, aunque uno cantara con fuerza aunque fuera la canción mas ruidosa de todas, no aumentaba casi nada, asi que mediante ensayo y error, la solución era cantar en dueto o grupos una sola canción para aumentar la fuerza e incrementar la energía de la barra. gracias a esto, muchos duelistas que trabajaban en equipo lograban irse o les ganaba el entusiasmo y se iban a ayudar a otro pobre incauto, cantando juntos por mero placer.

era una forma de fomentar el trabajo en equipo y la convivencia, aunque sea a la fuerza.

pero, no muchos querían participar en duetos o cantar siquiera, asi que esperaban a que esa molesta situación desapareciera al llegar las 12am y eso con suerte. porque al parecer, en la torre principal de Vmusic hay una barra tambien con cierto porcentaje, que seguramente era la forma de eliminar el bloqueo musical y que todos fueran libres.

¿pero como termino Yusaku en ese lugar? del mismo modo que todos los demás. excepto que pensó que era una anomalía peligrosa. que afortunadamente, resulto ser mas molesta. AI estaba taradeando cada canción que escuchaba, a diferencia de el. la inteligencia artificial de libre albedrio pensaba que era genial cantar y escuchar la música de todos. el como esta actividad tan sencilla podia unirlos incluso aunque fueran los mas variopintos duetos o grupos. incluso vio a Blood Shepherp cantar con un niño pequeño una melodía tierna.

-"Playmaker-sama debieras intentarlo. todo se ven tan divertidos"-  
-yo no canto AI-esto hizo bufar al monigote morado ante la seriedad de su portador. como envidiaba a Flare, Soulburner estaba cantando con quien sea aun cuando podia salir cuando quisiera porque el ya tenia su barra de energía llena. ellos si hacían cosas divertidas, de hecho, lo alcanzo a ver de reojo, estaba paseando por las calles decoradas de este nuevo mundo virtual cantando con quien sea, animando a todos y ayudando.  
-"aaah aunque sea canta una estrofa. ¡me estoy aburriendo!"- esta acción hizo que el héroe de v-rains lo hiciera callar oprimiendo el botón de mute.

...

Takeru no es un chico timido pero si increíblemente torpe, por el dolor en su infancia se perdió de muchas cosas que lo llenaron de rabia, pero ahora, no esta solo en su dolor y esta determinado en seguir adelante, tomando como ejemplo a Fujiki. con la diferencia de que el empezó a vivir con pasión, ardiendo en su corazón. por eso disfrutaba inmensamente ese hackeo en Vrains, cosa que Flame apreciaba mucho tambien. según el IGNIS del fuego, en su mundo no conocían la música y el hecho que por fin pudiera apreciarla, supo que ese instrumento tambien levantaba pasiones, incluso mas que los duelos.

por eso, no le molestaba que su portador estuviera vagando por todo V-music para cantar con quien fuera. pero de cierto modo, sentía que se contenía, como si no encajara su espíritu con otro usuario.

o eso era hasta que escuchan un canto diferente a todos, incluso estaba en la parte mas aislada del lugar. guiándose por la curiosidad, el novato héroe se acerco a paso tranquilo. sintiéndose conectado por esa canción, algo en esa dramática melodía le gustaba.

 **-"With a chest made of rubbles, I can't even breathe. The rain falls, like falling asleep it gets dark. To live through this world"-** al acercarse más fue una grata sorpresa para el héroe como su compañero. era Specter, la mano derecha de Revolver. aunque es amateur, su voz no estaba nada mal. expresaba sus emociones, pero al igual que Soulburner, habia algo que le faltaba. algo importante.

 **-"What kind of flower should I decorate myself with? Although I can't believe, I still wanna do it"-** el usuario del fuego, sintió algo extraño dentro, como un impulso, uno mas agresivo que cantar a la azar pero mas agradable.

 **-"Just one, Just one place. Just me, Just for me. I'm here" -** asi que sin pedir permiso, se acerco, aun con las advertencias de Flame de no hacerlo pero la ansiedad de participar era grande, mucho mas fuerte que el.

 **-"I don't want to forgive only half of it. I don't want to understand only half of it"-** el platinado se sorprendio al oir otra voz masculina interrumpir su canción para intentar salir de ahi, al reconocer al duelista intruso solo lo vio con neutralidad y estaba dispuesto de a irse. pero antes de que se alejara, la mano de Soulburner tomo la suya haciéndole estremecer.

ademas de Revolver, nadie lo habia tocado jamas y nunca lo habia permitido. aunque repudiaba la presencia humana, por alguna razón, quizá por que estaba cantando su melodía favorita, no le incomodaba demasiado.

 **-" To fight until the end in this world. What kind of song should I sing? If I want to find it, I must search for it "-** Specter por primera vez en su vida, se sentía perdido pero no de mala forma, como si deseara dejarse llevar.

 **= "A faithless and futile freedom. Even so, I wished and yelled for it. With an unsuitable understanding trying a way to be aware. An achromatic and pure light. Even so, I sought it once more "=** a la siguiente estrofa automáticamente empezó a cantar tambien. sus voces no combinaban demasiado pero habia algo en ellas que no podia explicar. incluso Flame podia sentirlo. era un nexo extraño entre dos personas, algo mas profundo que incluso la barra de energía que marcaban los discos de duelo, las hacia crecer mas rápido.

 **="Just one, Just one place. Just me, Just for me. I'm here. There always will be a place only for you. Although this beautiful planet hides everything "=** el platinado estaba sorprendido por este hallazgo. no podia explicarlo, era extraño y agradable. como si tuviera algo en común con una persona ajena a Revolver, verdaderamente en común. a diferencia del intento futil de Blue angel.

 **="My powerless and pointless self. Even so, cries inside my heart. "Come over here" I hear a voice. An infinite and reckless tomorrow. Even so, it waits for me somewhere"=** Soulburner tambien se sentía extraño, era una sensación nueva para el. como si el intentar acercarse mas al extraño chico de ojos glaciar, de cierto modo, sentiría mayor comprensión, muchísimo mas que estar con Fujiki. sin pensar demasiado tomo sus manos entre las suyas robándole un discreto rubor a su palido rostro.

 **="Just one Just one place. Just me Just for me. I'm right here"=** terminaron de cantar y el disco de duelo de Specter emitio un sonido alegre de victoria asi como la leyenda de completado en letras verdes y fondo colorido. aun despues de terminar de cantar, Soulburner aun tomaba las manos de Specter con sus ojos brillantes aumentando el rubor en las mejillas al usuario del deck de plantas.

logrando recuperar el sentido, Specter suelta las manos del contrario y se aleja con pasos elegantes.  
 **-gracias por tu cooperación Soulburner. hasta entonces-** se despidió sin mayor contemplación, dejando a Takeru con una sensación cálida en su pecho, muy distinta a cuando tenia duelos o se acercaba demasiado a Yusaku.

...

Playmaker estaba paseando por su D-board aun pensando en como salir de ahi sin tener que cantar o eso hacia hasta que ve la figura familiar parado en el tejado de un edificio con un gran cartel con notas musicales. sin pensar bajo hacia esa figura, que aunque su traje de batalla lucia diferente, un estilo metalero con sus colores respectivos en vez de su clásica mascara, usaba unos visores color ámbar mientras que el resto del cuerpo junto con los cascos auriculares son de color blanco que contrastaba contra su cabello rosa.

¿cabello rosa?

-Playmaker, por lo que veo tambien entraste a descubrir la anomalía-bueno, seguía siendo la misma sensual voz que recuerda. asi que se acerco al avatar de su novio y se planteo a su lado.  
-asi es. al parecer es inofensiva aunque molesta-cruzo los brazos en su pecho mirando a su alrededor.  
 _-"si a Playmaker-sama no le gusta cantar, es muy aburrido"-_ gruñe AI logrando desbloquear su silenciador mientras mueve su cuerpo dramáticamente hasta dejarse caer aburrido. el poseedor del deck Cyberverse noto que Revolver se tenso un poco pero no decía nada. siguió observando a su novio con discreto silencio y se percato del discreto tamborineo de sus dedos, no era una señal de molestia o impaciencia, tenia ritmo. ademas, estaba muy tranquilo, sin molestarse en intentar escapar de ese mundo hackeado de Vrains.

como si disfrutara de aquello.

-¿porque tu cabello es rosa? me gusta pero no pensé que te harias un cambio-pregunto Playmaker con tal de iniciar una conversación y llegar a una posible conclusión de una posible sospecha.  
-al parecer esta versión corrompida de Vrains no logra identificar el ciertos grados de color rojo, asi que lo degrado hasta uno aproximado. en tu caso, es mas naranja que carmín. - explico en tono simple sin dejar de mirar el mundo colorido sin dejar de tamborear su dedo índice contra su brazo al tenerlos cruzados en su pecho.  
-¿has pensado en como escapar de aqui?-pregunto nuevamente Playmaker, estudiando las reacciones de Revolver, algo difícil porque su rostro carente de emoción y facciones humanas. en cambio, la boca del exlíder de los caballeros de Hanoi se abrió un poco, como señal de sorpresa para cambiar a una neutral. como pensativa. asi que el menor de ojos esmeraldas tomo esto como su oportunidad para decir sus sospechas.

-Revolver...-  
 _-¡oh por dios! ¡te gusta estar aqui! ¡te gusta este mundo cursi y musical!-_ exclamo el monigote morado saliendo del disco de duelo completamente sorprendido robándole las palabras al héroe de Vrains. Revolver Gruño molesto ante la presencia de la inteligencia artificial y se alejo de Playmaker. el pelinaranja al ver que la representación de su pareja se alejaba, obligo a AI volver a guardarse y no interrumpir. por esa razón durante su estancia en su casa en Stardust road, no lo llevo ni broma, estaría molestando a su pareja y no tendrían ni un poquito de intimidad.

-es verdad Revolver. ¿te gusta estar aqui?-el menor volvió a hablar una vez que el monigote estaba en su forma de ojo.  
-no me gusta estar aqui, es ridículo y cursi-fue su fría respuesta.  
-¿pero?-animo el héroe, era una oportunidad para conocer a su pareja un poco mas. en ese momento, noto a su novio tenso, como si dudara en hablar hasta que suspiro con resignación.  
-me gusta cantar-

-¿cantas?-esto no se lo esperaba Playmaker.  
 _-¿enserio? el gran líder de los caballeros de Hanoi que puso en jaque al mundo virtual le gusta cantar-_ el monigote hablo desde el disco de duelo exageradamente sorprendido.  
-no es algo que una IA pueda comprender-  
-¿por eso no te has ido? ¿Por qué quieres cantar?-la tensión de Revolver confirmaba lo dicho. el joven héroe se acerco a su pareja con una mirada decidida.

-cantare contigo-esto fue una sorpresa para el ahora pelirrosa.  
-Playmaker-  
 _-tu no cantas Playmaker. ademas tu dijiste que no...-_ una vez mas el ojiesmeralda volvió a callar a su prisionero. era claro que el no cantaba pero por su novio haría lo que fuera para hacerle feliz. es una buena oportunidad para estrechar sus lazos con Ryoken en hacer alguna actividad juntos. el pelirrosa con visores amarillos observo las reacciones de su pareja, esperando alguna clase de arrepentimiento o pesar, pero por lo que veía, su novio estaba muy seguro de querer participar con el.

-esta bien- el mayor desplego un menú de su disco de duelo, buscando una buena opción.- elegiré una canción suave, una de mis favoritas- el hermoso ojiesmeralda noto el delicado entusiasmo en el tono de voz de su novio. algo que no pudo evitar contagiarse. el mayor envio la letra de la melodía a cantar para que la estudiara para que pudieran cantar juntos.

-¿te parece empezar el primer verso Playmaker?-pregunto cortésmente el exterrorista. el pelinaranja tras leer sus partes a interpretar, acepto el reto. asi que sin mayor espera, Revolver dio play a la canción elegida.

 **-"I Want to see you."-** inicio Playmaker a cantar de forma suave, lo mejor que podia.  
 **-"you, who have taught me how to Sing..."-** le siguió Revolver, sorprendiendo al héroe, pensó que su pareja era un amateur pero por como se le escuchaba, tan firme y exacto.

 **-"Somebody picks up the Melody, that somebody drops again. somebody carries it away."-** tras una breve pausa musical, el mayor de visores ámbar tomo la batuta. su tono de voz era tan rico y vivo que por poco a Yusaku olvidaba cantar su parte.  
 **-"Even without knowing each other's names or faces,a miracle connects us all. and brings happiness to the screen, I've always just gazed on in jealousy,Until now"-** Revolver por su parte, le gustaba escuchar a su novio. quizá no cantaba a nivel profesional pero le era agradable y mas por el hecho que su novio lo hacia para pasar el rato con el.

 **-"If I were to sing with you, i could forget time and lose myself in joy. find a reason to sing. The one and only thing, The gift of talent from god that I was given."-** cosa que no pudo ocultar en su canto, se sentía animado, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no cantaba, que no disfrutaba de dicha actividad que hacia cuando era pequeño, despues del caso Lost, perdió el habito, mas no el gusto. emitia pequeños coros en la intimidad de su habitacion, ni siquiera de Specter lo sabia.

 **="Connecting, Connecting with your song. Connecting, Connecting with your dream. Connecting, Connecting with your life. Connecting with you"=** Playmaker se estremeció ante la fuerza de canto de Revolver, el mayor cantaba junto a el, impregnando sentimientos que no expresaba en voz alta. no podia evitar sentirse feliz ante esta situación

sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara, la rana y la paloma periodista revoloteaban por el nuevo V-music para buscar noticias importantes o grabar las experiencias de los usuarios que disfrutaban la música los cantos divertidos. lo que no se esperaban era ver a su principal noticia cantar mano a mano con el terrorista de Vrains.

tanto ambos periodistas estaban sorprendidos pero no podían perderse de semejante noticia. asi que sin que el par de diera cuanta, empezaron a grabarlos y retrasmitir en vivo. muchos usuarios estaban sorprendidos por tan singular dueto, incluso no sabían como tomarse esta situación hasta que la misma rana dijo que era un pequeño pacto de paz por el tipo de canción que entonaban.

asi que los duelistas aun si eran rivales entre si, empezaron a buscar la letra de la canción y a cantar cada uno a su modo, guiados por estos lideres. solo por ese momento, Vrains olvido la rivalidad por los duelos y se concentraron en participar en algo hermoso que conectaba sus corazones.

lejos de saber el efecto que producían sus acciones y felizmente ignorantes de que eran grabados por la paloma. la pareja se sentía verdaderamente unida ante la canción tan especial, hasta que llego una estrofa muy especial.

 **-"i hear somebody's screaming cries, Just like myself back then. Having lost my place to go."-** era un doloroso recuerdo de Revolver, algo que no lograba superar. Playmaker logro notarlo, asi que sin importarle si alguien los veía, tomo su mano y siguió su parte.  
 **-"Even without knowing each other's names or faces. I wonder how many times, I have been saved by your kindness."-** Revolver automáticamente miro a la representación de su pareja, quien le sonreía amable, tambien expresando su dicha por su acción aun cuando fueron enemigos, Yusaku no quitaba el dedo del renglón de que el le habia salvado la vida. asi que por un instante, olvido por completo su lugar, su pasado, su complicado psique entre el merecer y rechazar, estrecho ambas manos con Playmaker, mirándose de frente y siguiendo cantando.

-"I want to see you,"-el hecho que Revolver tomara sus manos y le viera cantar de frente, sintió su corazon cantar. no estaba haciéndolo para si mismo, cantaba para el. mostrando la belleza de su voz.  
-"You, who have taught me to sing "-apremio el menor con una sonrisa.  
-"Let's sing together..."-  
-"It may not be much, but to you, I send this gift of words"-

sin poder evitarlo, pegaron sus frentes cantando el coro con tanto entusiasmo que muchos y muchas pasaron por alto que el par estaban comportándose más como amantes que como amigos o aliados. sin que nadie lo supiera, poco a poco, la barra de energía que yacia en la torre principal del mundo virtual se llenaba. el color rojo inicial cambiaba conforme la fuerza del canto crecía, de amarillo a verde, de verde a azul brillante hasta que finalmente brillo en blanco mostrando la leyenda de victoria y liberara a todos los usuarios con un sin numero de tonadas de victoria en cada disco de duelo.

la rana periodista por estar festejando por semejante triunfo, olvido por completo al par tan peculiar. que apenas recordó que iba a hacerles una entrevista, el duo ya no estaba.

...

era pleno atardecer cuando Ryoken volvió a su cuerpo. sintiéndose ligeramente aturdido y pesado, cuando enfoco su vista, lo primero que vio fue un par de esmeraldas viéndole intensamente. el dueño de esos hermosos ojos estaba sentado en su regazo, esperando pacientemente que su pareja despertara.

-Yusaku-el mayor de cabello blanco como nieve fresca acaricio el rostro de su novio sin evitar una sonrisa dulce.  
-canta para mi-  
-¿que?-no esperaba escuchar eso. literalmente lo aturdio. estando ellos solos, podían actuar de forma libre, incluso riduculo. pero eso rayaba de lo normal. si es que su relación podia considerarse normal.  
-canta para mi Ryoken, quiero oírte-pidió una vez mas en su típico tono de voz. mientras AI reia desde su disco de duelo. sabia que eso pasaría, cuando algo capturaba la atención del joven hacker, no habia poder en el mundo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión y lucharía para conseguir su objetivo.  
-hace tiempo que no...-  
-no me importa, canta para mi-el mayor le miro con algo de vergüenza, su novio definitivamente fue golpeado con dureza por el poder de la música.

.-.-.

me encanto este one-shot, fue emotivo en muchos aspectos. el como interactuaron estos dos. ademas, la letra de la canción encaja bien entre ellos dos. tanto en Takeru-Specter y bello ¿verdad?ojala les haya gustado corazones, ya saben, dejen reviews con amors y nos vemos despues.  
see u 3

por cierto las canciones son:

Conecting x Vocaloid (Ryoken- Playmaker)

Here x Mahoutsukai no yome (Soulburner - Specter)


	18. Trampa

_**-Trampa-**_

otro fick, este es muy divertido en todo aspecto.

-.-.

ademas de ser un Hacker tremendamente hábil, Yusaku aprende increíblemente rápido y mas si tiene relación con sus intereses. el hermoso niño de ojos esmeraldas estaba aburrido en clases de literatura cuando el profesor que tenia pinta de mujer y una estridente voz que preferia escuchar la voz de Ai quejándose por tonterias, incluso Takeru estaba dormido en su lugar con la cabeza recargada en el banco y babeando un poco.

últimamente, su amigo se desvelaba haciendo quien sabe cosa en Vrains y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Flame no parecía compartir la información, diciendo que por el momento seria algo privado entre su portador y el.

entonces, entre todas las cosas ridículas que decía el profesor, dijo algo en limpio que capto su interés.

-para obtener lo que quieren o bajarle el coraje a alguien, hagan algo insperado como un halago o mostrarle algo fuera de constesto que lo tome con la guardia baja-  
-¿como en los duelos de monstruos en V-rains?-añadió una voz molesta y entusiasta.  
-¡¿hay algo en tu cabeza que no sean duelo de monstruos Shima-kun?!-protesto infantilmente el profesor con exasperación. de ahi empezó una pequeña discusión entre ellos mientras que Yusaku quedo en su mente esas palabras.

-algo inesperado...-murmuro despacio el peliazul bicolor.

...

si de algo estaba seguro Ryoken es que su querido novio no es una perita en dulce y es muy caprichoso cuando se lo propone. como un gato. un bello, mimoso y caprichoso gato y el una bola de estambre en sus garras.

Yusaku tenia la mania de no comerse sus verduras, en especial la coliflor y la col. podia perdonar que fuera desordenado y que su habilidades culinarias se limitara en hacer hotdogs y café (bendito sea Kusanagi-san por enseñarle) pero lo que si no tenia perdón era ensuciara el piso cuando olvida quitarse los zapatos, especialmente despues de una fuerte tormenta o cuando regresaban a la casa tras pasear por la playa.

y ese dia, Yusaku piso el suelo recién trapeado con lodo.

-¡Fujiki!-el peliblanco paseo por la casa buscando a su novio. efectivamente el joven estaba recién dejando su mochila en la mesa principal del comedor.  
-Ryoken...-  
-¿que maldito desastre es esto?-entonces Yusaku suspira fastidiado, sabia que su novio lo adora pero como detestaba cuando estaba en su plan de "amo de casa" hasta que recuerda las palabras de su profesor. asi que sin que el mayor se diera cuenta, se puso algo de su bálsamo labial sabor cereza y encaro a su novio.

-Ryoken...-  
-¿que demonios te dije de los...-en ese momento, Yusaku tomo la camisa rosa del mayor para plantarle un beso amoroso. mismo que el mayor rápidamente comenzó a responder, tomando el control, al punto que lo hizo retroceder hasta topar contra la mesa y aferrarse a su cadera. el beso poco a poco fue intensificándose formando gemidos ahogados y caricias suaves y furtivas por encima de la ropa hasta que rompen el beso al necesitar oxigeno. se miran unos segundos con sus mejillas rojas y labios emitiendo jadeos por la intensidad de ese pequeño momento

-lo siento...-murmuro en tono suave con una ligera caída de parpados mientras suspiraba.  
-ansiaba por llegar a verte y lo olvide-admitió Yusaku en tono ronco casi indefenso.  
-yo... esta bien. solo ten mayor cuidado la próxima vez-el mayor paso a besar su cuello delicadamente con una sonrisa complacida.

-por cierto, me encanta cuando usas el del cereza- comento Ryoken acariciando con sus labios aquella piel tierna de su joven pareja mientras el peliazul con rosa se quedo asombrado por haberse librado tan facilmente de aquella riña. no evito formar una traviesa sonrisa al descubrir otros medios para salirse con la suya.

-.-.-.

Es tan delicioso y travieso este momento. Lo verán más a menudo. Siento que Ryoken es ligeramente estricto en muchas cosas y por como es Yusaku, le valdrá madres. Además, este es un tip para sus novios/novias. Si esta emputada o emputado, dale un beso o una caricia para confundirlo.

Todos estamos listos para la guerra pero no para el amor.

Consejo de su servidora 😉


	19. Sweet

**"Sweet"**

* * *

Jejeje. Aquí empieza Yusaku de travieso pero tremendamente torpe.

-. -. -. -. -

Era un día de trabajo e investigación en el camión de Kusanagi Soichi. Había más personas de lo normal, de hecho, muchas más. Iniciando primeramente con Yusaku y Kusanagi mayor que trabajaban en sus respectivas computadoras.

-oí Yusaku - habló en voz baja Soichi mientras seguía tecleando unos cuantos códigos para desencriptar un archivo obtenido por Ai.  
-¿ocurre algo Kusanagi-san? - respondio sin despejar su vista de su trabajo y sus dedos continuaban moviéndose veloces.  
-¿porque Kogami-kun está aquí? - preguntó el mayor mirando detrás suyo al peliblanco de ojos claros trabajar en su propio computador completamente absorto de todo lo demás.  
-porque es mi novio - fue su sencilla respuesta.  
-aah. Entiendo, además de que trabaja conmigo...¿Y el otro chico? ¿Specter? - señaló al platinado que trabajaba codo a codo con su "señor" en su tablet. Yusaku siguió trabajando sin inmutarse.  
-el acompaña a Ryoken - explicó nuevamente.  
-¿que hay de Takeru-kun? - volvió a señalar detrás suyo sin entender del todo. El chico de los lentes estaba sentado cerca de Specter haciéndole preguntas de vez en cuando y permaneciendo a su lado incomodando al mencionado.  
-alguien tiene que distraer a Specter - resumió el bicolor con una mirada neutral, continuo trabajando tranquilo mientras observaba a su novio por el reflejo de la pantalla. Adoraba ver a su novio concentrado en escribir y la forma que fruncia el ceño para concentrarse, endureciendo sus delicadas facciones. No pudo evitar sonreír discretamente al ver a su pareja trabajar codo a codo con el.

Solo dejo de escribir cuando escucho al peliblanco carraspear un poco.  
-¿se encuentra bien Kogami-sama? - la voz elegante de Specter sonó suavemente alterada al ver a su mejor amigo y joven señor toser.  
-estoy bien. Solo me dio algo de sed - admitió Ryoken mientras se pone de pie para ir a comprar una bebida pero una mano se posa en su hombro.  
-si me permite Kogami-sama, le conseguiré algo de tomar, me hara bien caminar un poco-se ofrecio con el platinado con una elegante sonrisa. Ryoken por su parte afirmo, tomando la mano de Specter contra la suya como gesto de camarería, crispando los nervios de ambos bicolores.

-te acompañare Specter-kun-Takeru se levanto e intempestivamente se metio entre Ryoken y el mencionado de ojos azul glacial. el peliblanco con carmín no entendia porque todos y todas estaban fascinados con el usuario de Revolver. si bien admitia que es guapo ¡que va! es ridículamente guapo, rico y tiene muchos talentos, etcétera. pero el tiene lo suyo. el es... bueno, el tiene... bueno, algo tiene que seguramente le gustaría a Specter.

-agradezco la atención pero, no es necesario que me acompañes Homura-kun - contesto en tono elegante y poco interesado. Specter se sentía algo acosado por el muchacho de ojos azul ultramar y lentes, quizá por la falta de contacto con otras personas.

-no es molestia. conozco un lugar genial - pasa su brazo por sus hombros, ignorando la pasada advertencia de Yusaku sobre respetar el espacio de las personas. asi sin darle tiempo de alejarse o rechazar su oferta empezó a caminar para salir del camion e ir a conseguir las bebidas cuando perfectamente podían simplemente pedirle algo a Kusanagi-san.

-Kusanagi-san ¿compraste el medicamento de tu hermano? - Yusaku volvia a trabajar con su usual indiferencia y hace ese comentario al ver la receta medica en una esquina junto al teclado donde esta el lugar del pelimorado mayor.

-es verdad. gracias por recordármelo- el ojitormenta toma el papel, alborota los cabellos de su hermanito adoptivo con una sonrisa y sale del camion tambien. entonces de las 5 personas que estaban en camion quedo únicamente la pareja principal. Ryoken continuo trabajando decodificando la información que Flame proporciono sin mas remedio debido que Homura no tiene habilidad computacional mas que lo básico, tan concentrado estaba que no se percato que Yusaku no estaba trabajando, sino estaba mirándole.

-Ryoken...-  
-¿que ocurre Yusaku?-entonces el menor no supo con que iniciar con lo que quería. quería besar a su novio, tener un pequeño momento con su amante. no quiera esperar hasta la noche para ello pero su novio no parecía captar su necesidad. entonces, como si viera una especie de milagro, frente a el estaba un tarro de dulces, mismos que Soichi daba a sus clientes como agradecimiento despues de que compran sus productos. recordó que existía una especie de beso donde la pareja paseaba un dulce o un chocolate entre sus bocas, aumentando el erotismo del momento. asi que silenciosamente tomo el frasco y tomo un caramelo rosa.

-Ryoken...-el mayor sin dejar de ver la pantalla empezó a girarse hacia su novio, estaba a punto de responder cuando siente como toman su rostro y ve las mejillas sonrojadas acompañados de aquellos ojos brillantes y hermosos dejándole sin aliento o eso era hasta que algo duro y redondo entra a su boca, su sabor azucarado lo tomo con la guardia baja.

asi como el caramelo se resbalo hasta su garganta hasta atorarse en su traquea.

inmediatamente Ryoken empezó a toser y emitir sonidos erráticos de estrangulamiento, jadeando y tocándose el cuello cada vez cambiando su palido rostro por un rojo intenso y labios purpuras. Yusaku se quedo en shock al ver a su novio asi hasta que capto que su futuro esposo lo iba a dejar viudo anticipadamente.  
asi que abrazo a Ryoken por la espalda y con sus manos hechas un puño empezó a realizar las maniobras de Heimlich con fuerza para sacar por presion el caramelo asesino hasta que el tercer apretón hizo que expulsara el dulce que se estrello contra la frente de Homura quien apenas abria la puerta del camion, dejándole parcialmente herido y pegajoso.

aun sintiendo su garganta hinchada y dolorosa, Ryoken termino recargándose en el pecho de su pareja para tomar aire y recuperar el color normal de su rostro mediante respiraciones profundas y de ritmo irregular.

-¿pero que es lo que ha pasado? - el elegante duelista de cabello platinado vio tanto a Homura como a su señor lastimados. Yusaku no dijo nada, estaba aliviado de que su querida persona aun estuviera en el mismo plano existencial que el.  
-Yusaku... ¿que fue eso?-el mayor de ojos de estrellas le pregunto sintiendo su garganta irritada.  
-era un beso dulce.-  
-esas cosas se avisan...-protesto débilmente Ryoken mientras Specter le facilitaba la bebida que le fue a comprar.  
-¿pero te moriste? no. sigues con vida y me debes un beso-el peliplatinado miro al novio de su mejor amigo y empezó a discutir con el mientras Ryoken deseaba tener un poco la suerte de Homura para seguir con vida.

-.-.-.-

lo se, tenia ganas de escribir algo asi pero muchas. asi que ojala lo hayan disfrutado corazones de melón y nos vemos a la siguiente :D


	20. sweet (segunda parte)

"Sweet (2° parte)"

* * *

la continuacion de nuestro Yusaku de travieso owo

.-.-.-

tras el intento de homicidio fallido... quizo decir, el gesto romantico de Yusaku, Ryoken siguo sufriendo los estragos del amor de este ultimo. le gustaba la idea de que su novio quisiera experimentar toda clase de besos con el sea por placer o mera curiosidad, el problema radicaba que su pareja hacia las cosas sin avisar, tal vez por cuestion romántica.

tras el fallido beso con el caramelo, su querido novio intento besarlo con una galletita delgada con chocolate blanco con sabor fresa. si bien era claramente visible y un poco mas lento, el asunto donde entraba el "pero" era que lo hizo recien despertandolo casi de golpe y este al levantarse repentinamente termino chocando contra yusaku y aquella galleta casi le saca un ojo.

le encanta el chocolate y mas cuando Yusaku le insinuo el provarlo de sus labios. cosa que disfruto muchísimo en la soledad de su casa. el erotismo del sabor combinado con el acto de amar mediante un gesto tan dulce fue suficiente para que los dos estuvieran en el paraiso. aunque claro Ryoken literalmente termina alla arriba. resulta que el chocolate tenia almendras y el peliblanco de betas purpuras es terriblemente alergico a ellas. su momento de pasión termino con una visita a urgencias que por poco el hijo del difunto profesor Kogami terminaba encontrándose con su padre.

a esas alturas, Ryoken estaba empezando a pensar si Yusaku no quería matarlo en secreto.

ese dia hacia un poco mas de calor de lo normal asi que decidieron pasear un poco por el parque aprovechando que casi no habia clientes y Soichi les dejo partir para que salieran a diviertise, ademas querían alejarse de los murmullos enojados de Takeru porque contra pronostico, sentido o realidad a todo, Ian Specter conversaba calmadamente con un chico de cabello plateado y uniforme color gris oscuro con detalles azul naval, un estudiante mayor de una academia muy distinta a la de Yusaku, al parecer de la marina. cosa que hasta Ryoken se sorprendió, no esperaba que su mejor amigo encontrara algo en común con un ser humano. pero aun asi, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Takeru estaba de muy mal humor viendo con malos ojos a ese extraño que le robaba una que otra sonrisa al platinado de ojos azul glacial.

asi que la pareja se alejo de ese mata ambientes románticos y potencial asesino para ir a pasear.

durante su caminata, no encontraron mucho mas que un pequeño pabellon de vendedores de muchas curiosidades como adornos y golosinas. siendo que ambos no sentían afin por los recuerdos, se enfocaron a comprar dulces extranjeros. en espacial, en aquellos que parecían exóticos. no compraron mucho porque no tenían mucho apetito, pero si curiosidad.

tomaron asiento en una banca bajo un árbol grueso y solitario. despacio iban probando los dulces como las gomitas de diferentes sabores, algunos muy buenos como pay de queso y otros asquerosos como cerilla de oído. incluso hacían apuestas entre ellos sobre que sabor les tocaria a cada uno. comieron pedacitos de un caramelo extraño de anis y miel que tenia forma bastante peculiar, llamada "cadáver" o "momia" no recuerdan. haste llegaron a unas pequeñas botellas con contenido rosado que tenia en la inscripción llamada "love posion".

Yusaku miro a su novio darle un pequeño trago a este caramelo liquido y como el brillo rosado perlaba en sus labios.

entonces otra idea llego a su mente.

Ryoken probaba aquel dulce extraño pero de agradable sabor, no tan dulce y un pequeño toque acido, como su querido Yusaku. claro que no le apetecía seguir comiendo mas, no es un chico que consume demasiado esas cosas, pero se dejo influenciar por esos bonitos ojos verdes que lo hacen decir "si".

estaba a punto de cerrar la pequeña botella cuando siente que Yusaku le llama, entonces gira su rostro cuando el menor empieza a lamer sus labios con el afán de retirar el resto del dulce de sus labios que habían pintado su boca en un tierno rosa. este gesto lo tomo por sorpresa pero no negó que le gusto tan peculiar beso. que poco a poco fue abriéndose camino a besarse con un poco mas de pasión, con la diferencia que habia dentro de la boca del menor un poco de aquel dulce que imitaba a la poción de amor.

poco a poco disfrutaban del beso tan peculiar, tanto de la originalidad como de la cercanía tan intima. hasta que terminaron de beberse mutuamente. se separaron con un pequeño hilito de saliva rosada asi como un delicado color en sus labios.  
-eso fue malditamente bueno-halago Ryoken con una sonrisa mientras le regalaba un beso a su novio, quien sonreía triunfal.  
-lo se-  
-todo lo que haces me gusta, siempre y cuando no implique llevarme a la sala de urgencias-Yusaku atino con ver feamente a Ryoken mientras este le daba un pequeño beso en su frente que desapareció el mal humor.

-.-.-

mientras tanto.

Specter se despedía de su viejo colega de escuela con un suave ademan. el mayor de ojos azul eléctrico se prometió volver a visitarlo cuando tuviera otro dia libre, cosa que al platinado no le importaba mucho, era refrescante hablar con alguien que tuviera su mismo nivel intelectual ademas de su señor. entonces justo cuando estaba por irse a su casa, el chico que acompaña a Playmaker se atraviesa en su camino.

iba a mandarlo directamente al demonio cuando el chico de lentes y bonitos ojos color azul ultramar le da una pequeña caja blanca.  
-yo... compre un pay de queso pero era demasido para mi y...-  
-no quiero tus sobras-gruño el platinado a punto de marcharse hasta que otra vez Homura se mete en su camino luciendo mas torpe que antes.  
-no son sobras... lo que quise decir fue que... te compre un pay de queso y flores de cerezo-  
-¿por que? no somos amigos y mucho menos conocidos-rechazo fríamente que el bicolor de blanco y rojo bajo la mirada apenado.  
-bueno... solo... pensé en ti cuando lo vi-esto toco una fibra sensible en el mejor amigo de Ryoken. no esperaba dichas palabras y juzgando por lo torpe que se veía, decía la verdad. era extraño que alguien se molestara en notarlo ademas de su señor, pero eso no evito que su mirada se suavizara un poco y tomara la caja ahora levemente maltratada por las manos torpes del usuario del tipo fuego en los cyberverse.

-agradezco la amabilidad... Homura-kun. hasta entonces-se despido elegantemente el platinado sin percatarse de la brillante sonrisa de Takeru al ver que tenia un pequeño avance con el platinado.

.-.-.-.

lo se, es bello este capitulo owo

ya saben corazones de melón. dejen reviews con amors y nos vemos despues owo


	21. La caceria del idol de Hanoi

este será otro one-shot musical igual de divertido y genial :D pero sobre todo reflexivo

Y lo publico porque las quiero

-.-.-.

el héroe de Vrains estaba molesto y frustrado.

podría decirse que era a causa de la intensa polémica que se desato en Vrains sobre su relación con el villano principal del aquel mundo virtual y sol Tecnologics. que se desataran fuertes discusiones entre los grupos de duelistas homosexuales y amigos de estos contra los homofóbicos al grado que SOl Tecnologics tuvo que dejar a inteligencias artificiales vigilando comportamientos poco adecuados para un lugar de sana convivencia y reducir al minimo las agresiones entre ambos bandos que resulto ser mas caótico que la guerra entre los caballeros de Hanoi y los héroes de Vrains.

que su imagen estaba siendo usada como icono a favor de la homosexualidad y libre expresión, que el avantar de Revolver fuera un icono sexual al grado que aparecia en videos pornográficos creados en sitios de dudosa procedencia. incluso que fuera emparejado con otros personajes sean hombres o mujeres.

nada de eso le importaba, eran sus avatares despues de todo, una identidad en Vrains.

lo que realmente le molestaba a Yusaku es que no fue complacido por Ryoken respecto al canto. el peliblanco fue férreo en no cantar para el bicolor aun cuando este le daba tiernos mimos y lucia adorable cual gatito, ademas de amenazarlo de no dejarse tocar para nada. cosa que aunque Ryoken se vio pálido ante esa restricción, no cedió.

llevan 2 semanas sin tocarse ni besarse.

Yusaku estaba empezando a cansarse.

entonces el joven adolescente pensó en espiar a su novio en su casa o por la calle, en algún momento Ryoken debe empezar a cantar sea en el baño o en la soledad de la playa. misión dada al único ente electrónico que podia confiar dicha tarea, sin que lo arruinara en estupideces . Roboppy.  
siendo su programación tan básica y obedece ordenes sencillas, bastaba con que grabara el momento que el exterrorista cantara y por su tamaño menudo, Ryoken no se percataría que estaba ahi escondida detrás de un sofá o debajo de la mesa. ademas, ¿Cómo desconfiaría de una pequeña robot de limpieza pasada de moda?

incluso AI se quedaba de vez en cuando siguiendo al peliblando de ojos estelares desde su dron. no lo encontró cantando en algún bar o centro recreativo, lo que si fue que el monigote morado descubrió que el peliblanco se veía rara vez con chico de cabellos con forma de estrella y ojos color rubí por un café cerca de la bahía. no hacían nada sospechoso, mas que comentarios de estricto carácter profesional sobre su estado emocional y consejos para tratar dichos problemas. Yusaku aunque estuviera muriendo de rabia por dentro, no tenia razones para sentirse celoso o mucho menos reclamar. primero, el joven de exótica apariencia es el psicólogo de Ryoken y hacia bien su trabajo. segundo, aunque ya habia admitido que relativamente aceptaba que se vieran de sea forma, le dolia que el supiera mas cosas de su novio y que este no le tuviera la confianza de decirle que visitaba a su psicólogo. tercero, si llegara a comentar aunque sea un poco sobre esa situación, el perdia. Ryoken sabría de inmediato que lo estuvo siguiendo y desconfiaría de el.

en fin, Yusaku seguía espiándolo en cualquier momento del dia que el peliblanco de ojos claros cantara aunque sea una sencilla estrofa para tener ese recuerdo guardado bajo llave en su memoria y en su celular con sus respectivos respaldos y contraseña de 20 caracteres. pero nada de nada, Roboppy reportaba cosas sencillas como que ponía música para hacer algo de limpieza o cuando trabajaba en sus negocios. pero todo instrumental. Ai se aburría en seguirle hacer lo mismo al grado que ya no le parecía emocionante espiar a Revolver

hasta que una tarde donde Yusaku se quedo trabajando en el food truck de Soichi, el IGNIS de la oscuridad estando escondido en el techo del café donde se reunían el ojirubi y el peliblanco con betas purpuras y usando las cámaras de vigilancia grababa las conversaciones.

todo aburrido como siempre hasta que Ai escucha algo en particular provenir del chico de exótica apariencia.  
 _-entonces... ¿Cómo te va con el castigo de tu novio?-_ dejo de tomar su café en tono casual.  
 _-sigue con lo mismo-_ suspiro el hijo del profesor Kogami con un deje de frustración.  
 _-vaya que es perseverante. es igual de cabeza dura que tu.-_  
 _-no me lo recuerdes-_  
 _-pero recuerda que el problema persiste porque tu asi lo quieres. no lo has hablado realmente con este chico sobre como te sientes al respecto._ -esto llamo la atención del monigote morado con ojos amarillos.  
 _-lo sé pero no me escucha. solo quiere oir lo que espera... -_ el peliblanco mira el techo como si fuera darle una respuesta.  
 _-Yusaku no quiere entender que no puede obligarme a hacer ciertas cosas nada mas por su entera voluntad. esto del canto es... es algo que tenia reservado para mi.-_  
 _-¿entonces porque aceptaste en cantar con el en Vrains?-_ el joven de piel canela sabia que Ryoken era usuario de Vrains pero no sobre su papel de terrorista asi como Yusaku como héroe virtual, sencillamente dedujo que era un duelista por diversión como cualquiera.  
 _-primero, porque quería compartir algo con el, que supiera mas de mi. segundo, pense que podia ser una actividad que podríamos compartir. tercero, de haber sabido que me castigaría sin tocarlo nada mas porque no le cumplo lo que quiere, mejor me hubiera quedado callado-_ a ese punto, el peliblanco se recargo en la mesa con deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

no podia cantar ni siquiera en su propia casa, tenia el presentimiento que el peliazul estaría dispuesto a espiarlo de cualquier forma con tal de escucharlo. se sentía como pájaro enjaulado sin poder batir las alas.

 _-es horrible sentir que algo que te producía tanta dicha ahora te cause dolor -_ comento Ryoken expresando su pesar de ser castigado nada mas por decir "no".  
 _-estas en tu derecho de decir "no". nadie puede obligarte a hacer o ser algo que no te aparezca. es señal de una mente alerta. no tienes porque sentir culpa por no complacer a tu pareja en ese aspecto. ¿recuerdas? te lo dije antes cuando me platicaste sobre tu padre-_ el tricolor con cabello en forma de estrella dictamino seriamente.  
 _-no eres su muñeco que puede manipular a su voluntad. eres una persona. si el no quiere comprender esto, discúlpame pero lo que hace no es amor -_ tanto como Ryoken como Ai se quedaron frios ante esto ultimo.

 _-si el te ama realmente, debe respetar tu deseo y esperar a que te sientas listo para cantar, bailar o lo que sea que hagas -_ Ryoken recupero su compostura y digirió las palabras lentamente. entre tanto, Ai volaba rápidamente hacia el camion de Food Truck donde estaba Yusaku para darle esta noticia.

...

decir que el ojiesmeralda estaba furioso por semejante tajada era poco.

si ese chico supiera todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder estar con Ryoken como pareja se tragaría sus palabras, es mas, si estuviera en Vrains, lo derrotaría y haría que uno de sus Decode Talker lo continuara atacando aun finalizando el duelo. pero despues de su derroche de furia, paso lentamente a repasar lo dicho. el extraño sujeto tenia razón, estaba obligando a Ryoken a actuar como si fuera su mono bailarín. como lo hizo su padre en su momento. castigándolo en negarle afecto cuando duro muchos años sin recibirlo realmente, sin saber si estaba haciendo bien todo lo que debía hacer aunque significara corromper su alma o solamente causaba decepción. de hecho, desde el inicio, el peliblanco fue quien estuvo cediendo en su relación con tal de poder estar con el, ofreciendo lo que tenia mientras el no daba nada en cambio. Yusaku poco a poco se empezó a deprimir, estaba actuando tan egoístamente como todos los demás.

ademas, extrañaba mucho abrazarlo y besarlo.

tenia que disculparse con Ryoken cuando llegara a casa y levantar ese innecesario castigo. asi que tomando a Ai con el, se fue a casa disculpándose torpemente con Soichi. tras unos minutos llego a la mansión de Ryoken pero se detuvo en la puerta, dudando en abrirla. Yusaku jamas habia dudado en sus acciones pero esta vez sentía temor. miedo que se tardo demasiado en actuar y Ryoken decidiera dejarle.

- _Yusaku-sama, si no entras,_ _no sabras la respuesta. tu nunca has retrocedido. si vas a perder, que sea con la frente en alto_ \- apremio AI con paciencia. sabia que el ojiesmeralda esta asustado, solo requería un pequeño empujón para aceptar que se habia equivocado y disculparse. _-no vale la pena quedarte con la duda para siempre -_

-tienes razón Ai-  
 _-como siempre-_  
-no te entusiasmes- recuperando su compostura, entro al lugar. despacio fue caminando hasta que llego a la sala principal y lo primero que vio fue que todo el lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado con pequeñas luces rosas y sonaba música instrumental de fondo y en medio de la sala estaba el peliblanco de ojos de estrella, con un micrófono en mano.

 _ **-"Love" is what so captivates us, yet this "love" at times leads to loathing. It's a choice to be made as a pair, but it's one of us who has to die. Both our selves are selfish still, gasping breathless for some air."-**_ aun cuando llego con la canción empezada, podia comprender de que se trataba la melodía.

 _ **-"Who do you think you are?"-**_ la voz de Ryoken se escuchaba clara, fuerte. imponiendo la letra de la melodía, impregnándola de sentimientos que abrumaron su ser. ligero rencor como confusión habia en su melodía, tan concentrado estaba que no percato de la presencia de Yusaku. mientras este automáticamente puso en "mute" a Ai para que no lo arruinara.  
 ** _-"Thanks, it was delectable" -_** fue tan sarcástico el tono que parecía que se lo decía directamente en su cara.

 _ **-"I'm doing this all for you, "I'm doing this all for me..." Well, "doing it for us both" I'm going to hide my face and cry my eyes out~!"**_ **-** esto ultimo partió en dos el corazon del héroe de Vrains. podia sentir el dolor de Ryoken en no saber que hacer. si actuar a favor suya para hacerlo feliz o actuar acorde a sus deseos para su propio bien. estaba a punto de interrumpir la interpretación cuando escucho la siguiente estrofa en un tono melancolico.

 ** _-"Love and self". This I decide ,so here is my reply, No one's murder shall be done; instead, us two shall be as one. "I'm doing this all for you" , "I'm doing this all for me"; Let us have them be good friends, and hold each other to the end." -_** se le escucho tan calmado al inicio y poco a poco fue intensificando su emoción, como si encontrara respuesta a su predicamento. que al mismo tiempo, Yusaku no puedo evitar emocionarse tambien, sentirse como aquella ocasión que canto junto con el en Vrains cuando fue hackeado.

 ** _-"Love and self", now that we know, I and you are free to go, To smile and laugh, and more than those, we'll also cry, if so we chose."-_** esta vez, sonaba llena de dicha, felicidad palpable que incluso el micrófono no hacia justicia en expresar sus emociones realmente. Yusaku tambien sentía ganas de llorar, podia amarse a si mismo y amar a Ryoken del mismo modo. no podían elegir uno sobre el otro sin terminar haciéndose daño como esas dos semanas de dura indiferencia ante un capricho. aun asi, ahi estaba el peliblanco, decidiendo que haría los dos para su felicidad. el tambien haría, lo haría por su querida persona y por si mismo.

 _ **-"If this world's a loveless one, and were to keep living on, There's nowhere for us two to be, not anywhere where I can see. So then, I wonder – does our choice come down to this: Does our "egoselfishness" make it exist? "-**_ antes de que Ryoken terminara la canción, salio de la casa lentamente. volvería a entrar haciendo ruido para hacerle creer al peliblanco que no presencio su espectáculo y darle tiempo de aparentar todo. Yusaku se sentía inmensamente feliz, feliz que despues de todo aun siendo un niño egoísta, su pareja aun quisiera estar con el.

asi que en el momento que se percato que ya no habia música, volvió a entrar a la casa. todo estaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido.  
-Yusaku, bienvenido a casa-saludo el mayor cerrando su computadora que estaba en la mesita de café de la sala. Creyó que podía actuar con madurez y hablar, que su ensayado discurso de 2 minutos le ayudaría a ser coherente pero en el instante que vio esos ojos, mando al diablo todo eso, su postura, el exponer su debilidad, su fragilidad en una bandeja de plata. en ese momento, arrojo su mochila para correr y abrazar a Ryoken como si fuera años de no verlo, tocarlo o sentir su aroma.

-¿Yusaku?-  
-lo siento... no quería...-empezó a gimotear. no quería llorar pero era mas fuerte que el. -lo siento... no debí actuar asi-  
-esta bien... tambien lo siento-se disculpo el peliblanco abrazándolo de vuelta con una sonrisa feliz. se abrazaron fuertemente asi como compartieron muchos besos de diferentes intensidades hasta que les dolio los brazos y los labios estuvieron mallugados pero aun asi no se separaron mucho. fueron demasiados días que se comportaron como torpes idiotas. uno por no hablar y el otro por capricho, pero como decía la canción. el mismo egoísmo fue quien los volvió a unir.

.-.-.

eehe, que bonito verdad :D

no se lo esperaban corazones owo

no podia faltar un capitulo asi en mi repertorio.

ojala es haya gustado y nos vemos a la siguiente.


	22. Fly me to moon

**"Fly me to moon"**

* * *

Ya saben para donde van los tiros he pequeñas 😉

Disfruten.

-. -. -. -.

Tras haberse reconciliado y hablado sobre el tema una vez más tranquilos. Aclararon sus pensamientos sobre el otro mientras veían como el mar golpeaba las rocas con suavidad desde lo alto de su casa. Yusaku comprendía el sentimiento estrangulado de no tener libertad. El mismo lo vivió en la prisión del caso Lost, sin querer lo estaba repitiendo contra su pareja. Claro que se disculpo con Ryoken añadiendo que se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo de volver a escucharlo cantar cayendo en ridículos comportamientos.

Mientras Ryoken también se disculpo, fue arrogante pensar que el bicolor de rosa y azul sabría mágicamente que el no deseaba hacerlo, que llegaría el momento que lo escucharia nada más para el o que volverían a cantar a dueto.

No tomaron distancia en ningún momento, habia sido doloroso estar separados por razones idiotas. Contemplaban los bellos colores del atardecer mientras estaban apoyados uno sobre el otro con una sonrisa nostalgica. Incluso sin querer se habían dormido ahí en la alfombra del la sala principal pero estando tan cómodos con la presencia del contrario que sinceramente no les importo.

A pasadas de la media noche, justo cuando la luna brillaba sobre el mar dejando ver un bello espectáculo.

Yusaku despertó un poco exaltado. No fue a causa de una pesadilla horrorosa. Fue el sentimiento de soledad el que lo hizo reaccionar. Al verse solo en la cama se levantó algo aturdido tanto en espacio y tiempo, asustado y busco a Ryoken por la habitación hasta que el mismo peliblanco hizo acto de presencia desde afuera de la habitación con una jarra con agua.

-¿que pasa Yusaku? - preguntó acercandose al menor y dejando el objeto en el escritorio.  
-pensé que... Me habías dejado... - el menor abrazo a Ryoken sintiéndose más tranquilo al oler su aroma natural y calor reconfortante.

-solo fue un mal sueño. - relajo el mayor con suaves caricias en la espalda y delicados besos en su cabeza. en buena parte, entendia la naturaleza egoista de Yusaku, estuvo solo por mucho tiempo. Jiin tenia a su hermano mayor, Homura a su familia aunque estuviera incompleta, Specter y el se hacían compañía pero Yusaku se las vio negras durante 10 años, apenas esta agarrando auge para tener algo de vida social. entonces, En ese momento se le ocurrió algo, no sabía si Yusaku aceptaría pero no perdía nada con intentar.

-¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? - ofreció con amabilidad y separando el cuerpo más menudo de él. Yusaku se quedó mudo ante esta propuesta. iniciando porque Eran las 2am de la madrugada, no sabia como había llegado a la cama si se habían dormido en la sala y tercero, bañarse con el peliblanco de maravillosos ojos. Bien es una actividad muy íntima y Ryoken esta perfectamente consciente de su propuesta.

-¿y bien? - era una buena oportunidad de crecer como pareja y la curiosidad es demasiada para pasarla por alto. asi que acepto en un suave cabeceo.

...

pasaron unos minutos desde que Yusaku se habia quitado la ropa dejándole en paños menores si no fuera por la delgada bata color blanco que tenia puesta. escuchaba el agua correr dentro de la bañera que Ryoken preparaba asi como ver como se escapaban pequeños hilos de vapor desde la puerta. no pudo evitar tragar con rudeza y sentir su corazon latir con emoción. se supone que ya estaba mentalizado para una actividad mas sexual con su novio, incluso lo habia imaginado mas de una vez cuando estaba a solas en su habitacion junto con la camisa de su querida persona, realmente deseaba sentirlo.

-¿Yusaku? - salio de su ensoñación cuando escucho la voz de su novio cerca de el. el mayor aun estaba vestido con ropa normal pero estaba ligeramente manchada con agua debido que se entretuvo preparándola en la tina. el aludido de ojos esmeraldas se puso de pie para ir al baño y entrar al sofocante lugar lleno de vapor y humedad acompañado de un olorcito suave que no lograba identificar.  
-ve entrando, en un rato de alcanzo- animo el peliblanco con una sonrisa suave dejándole a solas en aquel lugar. Yusaku despacio se quito la única prenda que tenia puesta revelando a la nada su delgado cuerpo de tono lechoso, sintió un breve escalofrió por estar desnudo que inconscientemente se tapo un poco su intimidad. asi que se apresuro a entrar a la bañera que para su sorpresa el agua no tenia esa trasparencia normal en ella que revelaba el fondo de aquel accesorio del baño, sino esa tenuemente rosada, su espuma rosada estaba acumulada en las orillas. sintiéndose mas en confianza al ver ese color tan familiar, entro a la tina.

no le importo si la sentia un poco mas caliente de lo esperado, no era molesto. asi que cuidando sus pasos, se sento en la bañera y empezó a remojarse en el agua rosada y perfumada. al parecer era mas para relajarse y disfrutar mas que un típico baño. incluso se dio el lujo de hundirse mas en el agua, hasta mojar sus orejas y ver pasar frete a sus ojos pequeñas agrupaciones de burbujas.

-ha me alegro que estes disfrutando el baño-aprecio el mayor de ojos azules como estrellas haciendo que el menor saliera de sus pensamientos y enfocara su vista hacia el. agradecia que el agua estuviera pintada o si no el Ryoken notaria lo tremendamente sonrojado que esta al ver como se quitaba la bata tranquilamente revelando su trabajada espalda y un poco mas alla que no se atrevio a mirar. vio sin ver como colgaba la bata en una percha en vez de dejarla por ahi como el lo hizo, porque su vista estaba mas enfocada en apreciar como pequeñas gotas de agua (Seguramente por el vapor) se deslizaban traviesas por sus muslos y piernas firmes de piel tiernamente bronceada.

maldito sea Ryoken y su estúpido y sensual cuerpo.

no entendia como era que su amante tenia esa maravilla física. quizá sea hacia ejercicio en secreto o salía a nadar de vez en cuando al mar. incluso aunque tuviera buena carga genética para tener un cuerpo asi, no servía de nada si no trabajaba en ello.

-estas muy pensativo-escucho la voz sensual de Ryoken justo detrás suyo. tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato el momento que se metio al agua junto con el. el hermoso joven de ojos verdes se tenso como cuerda de violin al pensar que se habia perdido de ver el frente de su novio. su pecho, abdomen y incluso un poco mas abajo. pensamientos poco inocentes se pasaron por su mente al imaginar como seria. ¿la tendría grande? ¿larga? ¿o seria pequeña y corta? por estar de soñador se perdió de mirar, claro tambien podia ver si se atrevia girar un poco la cabeza.

escucho el agua salpicar, seguramente su amante estaba remojándose el cuerpo con el agua rosada tambien para relajarse y disfrutar del dulce aroma que desprendía.  
-¿puedo Yusaku?- el mayor le mostro una esponja amarilla que señalaba sus intensiones de tallarle la espalda. una vez mas, el menor afirmo con la cabeza y casi inmediatamente sintió como el Ryoken pasaba esa cosa por su tensa espalda. tallándole con cuidado y de vez en cuando dándole una caricia inofensiva que solo el podia mal interpretar.

-¿porque estas tan tenso Yusaku? ¿te incomodo?-  
-no. es solo que... no estoy acostumbrado...-admitió el menor. en un momento dejo de sentir la esponja para que un par de dedos tocaran su cuerpo en un suave masaje. caricias tiernas sin doble sentido paseaban por su cuerpo sin tocar mas allá, aunque ganas no le faltaban a Yusaku que el mayor le tocara un poco mas abajo de sus caderas. Yusaku sentía sus mejillas ardientes al igual que su cuerpo.  
-tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte - suavemente reconfortó pegándolo a su torax en un abrazo y susurrando a su oído. no pudo evitar tensarse al sentir un poco mas la entrepierna de su amante contra su frágil cuerpo, inconscientemente Yusaku empezó a frotar sus rodillas entre si mientras ponía sus manos junto con las de Ryoken, buscando confort y tratando de no pensar demasiado. poco a poco gracias al aroma suave del agua y su calor acompañado del cálido cuerpo de su pareja, se fue relajando despacio hasta darse el lujo de cerrar los ojos momentáneamente.

 ** _-"Fly me to the moon and Let me play among the stars"-_** abrió los ojos cuando escucho un suave murmullo. no lo comprendio del todo porque su mente estaba en blanco. hasta que volvió a sentir un par de labios contra su oído, acariciando el pabellón auditivo con bastante gentileza.  
 ** _-"Let me see what spring is like On Jupiter and Mars"-_** Yusaku se percato que Ryoken estaba cantando, en un tono tan suave que era dedicado exclusivamente para el, quizá inconciente por lo relajado que estaba pero que importaba, estaba cantando para el una melodía romantica mientras lo abrazaba desnudo dentro de una tina con agua rosada.

 ** _-"In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me"-_** a ese punto. Ryoken solto una mano de Yusaku para acariciar su cuerpo sin pasar por sitios erógenos. caricias suaves por su piel humeda, incluso uso sus uñas para aumentar la sensibilidad. Yusaku sentía su rostro arder ante tantos estimulos que si bien era nada mas para conocer el cuerpo de su amante sin pasar automáticamente a zonas mas sensibles, no podia evitar ponerse poco a poco en tono, sin embargo, decidido a tambien no quedarse quieto, empezó a tocar las rodillas de su amante torpemente, que incluso sintió una sonrisa burlesca formarse en su oído.

 ** _-"Fill my heart with song and Let me sing for ever more You are all I long for All I worship and adore"-_** a ese punto el peliazul bicolor trata de que su excitación no fuera tan evidente, intentando no moverse tanto pero siento atacado desde tanto angulos que parecía imposible. Ryoken tenia esa maldita estrategia de cubrir todos los flancos, cada jugada hecha para debilitar su psique y esta ocasión se estaba dejando llevar. logro disimular un gemido con un suspiro cuando aquellos humedos labios contrarios acariciaron un poco mas su oreja a mismo tiempo que su mano libre tocaba su muslo. se removía un poco contra el cuerpo del mayor, una forma discreta de decir que lo disfrutaba y mucho.

 ** _-" In other words, please, be true. In other words, I love you"-_** en ese momento sintió un ligero aprenton en su abdomen provenir de su novio de ojos de color estrella asi como una mordida en oreja acompañado de una caricia exacta en su cuello. fue suficiente estimulo para que un fuerte tiron se apoderada de su cuerpo provocado un inesperado orgasmo asi como un gemido ahogado que por muy poco logro disimular.

termino con recargarse en el pecho de su novio, sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar a causa del post-orgasmo. sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rojo y en algún punto lejano de su mente decía que debía avergonzarse por durar tan poco pero fue inevitable, Ryoken jugo sucio pero bien. lo hizo sentir increíble con caricias exactas e inofensivas, su voz sensual jugando con su oído.

-te vez mejor Yusaku-¿como podia fingir inocencia tras haberlo excitado?  
-si... Ryoken...-giro el rostro para ver a su pareja para darse cuenta que su pareja tenia sus mejillas igual de rojas que el pero con una sonrisa suavemente pretensiosa. se veía tan sensual que daba ganas de golpearlo. compartieron un suave beso antes de que el peliblanco hiciera ademan de salir del agua. cosa que a Yusaku le pareció bien porque no quería que su pareja lo viera con su miembro semierecto por el orgasmo. hasta que algo roza su espalda, algo húmedo, de punta roma y muy distinto a lo que antes habia sentido provenir que lo hizo jadear de sorpresa.

Ryoken estaba en tono. ¡su novio esta en tono y el ni en cuenta!

-Ryoken-se acerco a la orilla presuroso cuando el mayor tomo bata para vestirse y empezar a salir del baño.  
-tranquilo Yusaku, ya te encargaras de "llevarme a la luna" en su momento-el peliblanco le guiño el ojo con coquetería y salio del baño mientras Yusaku se juraba que si lograría llevar a su novio a "conocer la primavera en Marte y Júpiter"

-.-.-.-.-

no escucho esos gritos fangirl que mi musa aclama como tributo por tan hermoso capitulo! no los oye! xD

ojala les haya gustado, ya saben corazones dejen un reviews con amors y nos vemos luego owo


	23. Zona Segura

Una idea sálvaje mientras trabajaba :v

No pregunten como.

-. -. -. -. _

Si bien Yusaku adora a Ryoken y le gusta cada parte de él.

Su mente brillante así como la templado carácter que tiene. Lo fuerte que es su carácter y la toma de decisiones difíciles así como buscar lo mejor para su equipo y el mismo. La forma que trata a la gente, las pequeñas y dulces sonrisas que le dedica cuando están solos. El carácter dominante que tomaba en su rol de Revolver o cuando estaban en arrumacos con un poco más de brusquedad.

Admitía que físicamente también le atraía.

¿Cómo no? El desgraciado parecía sacado de una revista de moda exclusiva. De esas que jamás en su vida podía comprar. Un cuerpo perfecto para su edad, bien proporcionado, casi esculpido a mano. Cabello sedoso y brillante, sus ojos. adora sus ojos. Tiene el color azul más bonito que en su vida no ha visto.

Recuerda cuando era niño. Cuando choco contra el aquella tarde. Se le quedó viendo por pocos segundos sin saber que decir o pensar hasta que vio las cartas de duelo de monstruos y saco platica a ese lindo niño.

Que creció para ser un maldito sex idol que muchas y muchos quieren en su cama.

Yusaku reía de los pobres desgraciados. Ryoken es suyo y lo mejor de todo es que lo ama con el corazón.

Y se aseguraría de ello.

Pero, Además de los ojos que le fascinan. Era su pecho.

Un cofre torácico de buen tamaño con músculos perfectamente trabajados para su función. Más de una vez, se podía quedar dormido en ese lugar por la simple razón de que se sentía seguro y tranquilo. Podía escuchar como latía el corazón de su querida persona así como la respiración ir y venir.

Aunque sus músculos pectorales lucieran ligeramente duros por su forma. En realidad son firmes y suaves y tienen un color ligeramente rosa (como lo hacía estremecer). Yusaku admitía que más de una vez se atrevía a meterme mano nada más para sentir y satisfacer su capricho (además de vengarse por lo del baño) sea por arriba de la ropa o debajo de esta. Ryoken protestaba por esto porque ocasionalmente Yusaku tiene sus manos frías y es incomodo que lo haga de la nada.

- _Yusaku-sama. ¿Porque te la pasas durmiendo arriba de Revolver? -_ preguntó Ai una mañana cuando vio a su portador levantándose del cuerpo de su Ryoken.

\- me siento seguro ahí - admitió el peliazul con calma. Sabía que Ai no diría nada a otra persona si quería mantenerse con vida, así que no le veía nada de malo compartir de vez en cuando algunos aspectos de su vida intima con el monigote de la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto Ai asimila lo dicho. No sabía que tenía que ver el cuerpo de Ryoken con la seguridad de Yusaku. Sabía que podría defenderlo físicamente pero de ¿otras formas? Eso sí no lo entendía bien.

Hasta que se presentó la oportunidad de Ai.

Una tarde Ryoken se quedó dormido en el sofa mientras leía un libro en una postura relajada y tranquila. El monigote vio esto y floto gracias a Su disco de duelo hasta el durmiente chico.

Ai muy despacio se acerco hasta aterrizar sobre pecho de Ryoken casi con temor a despertarlo y arruinar su plan.

Así que una vez que se acomodo sin peligro. Atino con acurrucarse despacito en medio de esos pectorales. AI no pudo evitar emocionarse, el movimiento sincronizado de la respiración y la vibracion de la sangre correr por las venas y arterias le hacían sentir bien.

extraño pero bien

 _-aaah a entiendo porque Yusaku-sama se duerme aquí-_ el monigote púrpura dio leves palmaditas en el pecho mientras frota su cara contra este.

Tan feliz estaba en su nuevo lugar seguro que no se dio cuenta que Yusaku lo estaba viendo.

-. -. -. -

Adivinen quién valió verga? XD

Un hermoso Oneshot tan fumando como yo. No me resistí corazones owo


	24. Especialmente con amor

**"especialmente con amor"**

* * *

es un especial de Takeru y Specter :3

-.-.-.

es el cumpleaños de Ian Specter.

al menos, tomaron esa fecha como tal, puesto el joven de ojos azul glacial no conocía el dia que habia nacido, asi que tomaron el dia que Ryoken encontró a Specter como fecha de nacimiento. estaban los caballeros de Hanoi reunidos en la mansión tipo Tony Stark con sonrisas animosas alrededor de un sencillo pastel de moka con helado de vainilla que Genome preparo. ¿Quién diría que un científico loco tiene talento para la repostería?

cada uno le regalo cosas distintas al amante de las plantas como brotes de plantas exóticas, bonsáis, ropa y uno que otro muñeco de colección de una línea de figuritas de porcelana sobre duelo de monstruos. incluso le habia llegado por correo un regalo por parte de Yusaku y otro por Homura. aunque mas bien, el obsequio de Fujiki estaba dirigido a Ryoken, como pretexto para que no se sintiera mal por no recibir regalo (aunque eso fuera completamente fuera de tema) asi que mientras comían pastel y tomaban cafe, charlaban y bromeaban cosas divertidas sobre relatos del pasado cuando Specter y Ryoken eran pequeños.

-no has abierto el regalo de Homura-kun-señalo la única mujer en el grupo con una sonrisa maternal.  
-no estoy interesado en abrirlo-negó el platinado haciéndose el difícil. últimamente Homura hacia bien su lucha para obtener su atención desde llevándole sencillos postres hasta dejándole recaditos via v-rains sea por pequeños monstruos planta o tipo hada digitalizados por el Ignis del fuego.

-no puede ser tan malo. - apremio Fausto con una sonrisa amena mientras tomaba la caja envuelta de los colores del avatar de Soulburner pero con un inexplicable moño rosa despampanante, seguramente idea de Yusaku. el joven de acento casi ingles tomo el regalo con elegancia y empezó a abrirlo con cuidado.

los 5 se quedaron frios al ver el contenido de la caja.

...

-¿crees que le guste mi regalo?-  
-no lo dudo, Aoi te ayudo a escogerlo- comento Yusaku mientras bebia algo de café. el par de amigos estaban la casa disfrutando de una tranquilo momento.  
-a eso no me refiero... yo... le regale otra cosa a Specter-  
-¿que le diste?- el instinto de supervivencia de Yusaku se activo y vio a su amigo por encima de la taza. sabia que es un chico de buenas intensiones pero es tremendamente inocente hasta rallar a lo idiota.  
-bueno...- en ese momento, se escucha la puerta tocar con insistencia. el duo miran hacia donde viene el sonido y sin mucha demora, van a atender la puerta. Homura fue quien abrió la puerta para recibir un tremendo puñetazo en la cara hasta derribarlo.

por cortesía de Specter claro esta.

-¡eres un idiota! ¡ademas de acosador, pervertido!-el platinado esta molesto y sonrojado, no sabia Yusaku si por vergüenza o furia por la hoja de papel rosa que estaba en su mano ahora arrugada. no era para menos, en aquel papel estaba el dibujo de un pene en plena erección con acompañado de dos dibujitos que representaban a Takeru y Specter.

"para ti con amor. Takeru"

-¡no te vuelvas a acercar a mi jamas! - tal como llego, se fue sin antes arrojarle el papel hecho una bolita en la cara. Yusaku se acerco a su amigo semi inconsciente y le vio con sutil indiferencia.  
-¿de donde sacaste la idea de enviarle una cosa asi?-  
-de una pagina de internet-  
-tenia la palabra "Yaoi" o "BL" en ella-  
-si-  
-eres un idiota-

-.-.-.-.-.

estaba yo en mi rincón emo cuando llego mi hermana (que tambien es Fujoshi de closet en sus momentos inspiracion es peor que yo, me enorgullece 😊) a decirme lo que le hizo de regalo a un amigo suyo. ella me dijo que su amigo es acosado por otro chico y ella le dibujo un pene en erección como broma


End file.
